Ashley & The Abused Kid
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Cox, her older sister Allison C., and her friends were all bored out of their minds sitting in U.S. history. They have nothing to do at this point. Since they were all done with a test, they decide to wait for the bell to ring. A few minutes later, the bell finally rang and everyone in the classroom went out for lunch. "I wonder what we're having for lunch." said Jaden Yuki. "You're always wondering what we're having for lunch." said his older sister Cleopatra. "I bet it's something good." said Jaden. At the cafeteria, Jaden was seen eating like a hog. A few hours later, after school, Ashley and her sister Allison C. walked home after the bus dropped them off. Their mom, Karen, was waiting for them. "Hey, girls. How was school?" asked Karen. "Boring." said Ashley and Allison C. at the same time. "Well, actually, we had a good lunch, didn't we, Allison C.?" asked Ashley. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. And Jaden still eats like a hog." said Allison C. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, get started on your homework." said Karen. Both girls went upstairs to their rooms to start on their homework.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ashley and Cleopatra were seen by their lockers before their homeroom. "I hope today is not as boring as yesterday." said Ashley. "I agree with you. I hate boring days." said Cleopatra. She then saw some bullies. "Hey, look." said Cleopatra. The bullies were bullying a kid. Ashley had never seen that kid before. Maybe he was new here? "Hey! Leave that kid alone!" said Ashley. "Well, well. Look what we have here. It's Little Cox." said one of the bullies. Ashley hated that nickname. "Let's get her." said the other bully. Both bullies went up to Ashley, but Cleopatra went in front of her to protect her. "Like that's going to stop us, Cheetah Girl." said one of the bullies. Cleopatra hated that nickname. But it was true. Cleopatra is a girl that can transform into a cheetah at will. Then suddenly, Ashley heard a growl coming from behind the bullies. She saw a crocodile with an angry look on its face. The bullies turned around and screamed like girls all the way to their homeroom classes. Ashley looked up and saw the crocodile's owner. "Thanks, Jim. It's nice to have you back." said Ashley. Jim Cook is another one of Ashley's friends from Australia. "No problem. Who were the bullies picking on this time?" asked Jim. "This kid right over here." said Cleopatra as she pointed at where the kid was. But there was nobody there. "Hey, where did he go?" asked Ashley. "He must've gone to his first period class. Speaking of first period classes, we better go to ours." said Jim. "You're right." said Ashley. The 3 kids went to their first period classes.


	3. Chapter 3

After school that day, Ashley and Allison C. were waiting for the bus to show up. "Why does it take a long time?" asked Allison C. "I don't know, Allison C." said Ashley. "Well, tell me when the bus is here. I'm going to talk to Mr. Baker about graduation stuff and all that jazz." said Allison C. as she left to find the principal. Ashley looked back at the school and saw the new kid come out. Ashley then got a good look at him. He has brown hair that was sticking straight up with red bangs hanging over his face. He also has a nice shade of blue eyes. He seems to be walking home from school with a large green scarf around his neck. "Ashley? Ashley!" said Allison C. as she waved her hand at Ashley's face. "Huh? What is it?" asked Ashley. "Bus is here." said Allison C. as she pointed at the bus. "Oh. Wasn't I supposed to remind you of that?" asked Ashley. Both girls went on the bus. Ashley watched as the new kid walked home. "Why is he walking home at weather like this?" asked Ashley. "What are you talking about?" asked Allison C. "See that kid over there? With the green scarf around his neck?" asked Ashley. Allison C. saw the kid walk home from school. "Yeah. What about him?" asked Allison C. "He seems to not have a coat on or anything. And winter's almost here." said Ashley. "Maybe he's so poor that he can't afford a coat." said Allison C. When the bus got to their house, Ashley and Allison C. walked home. Ashley then went up in her room and grabbed her binoculars and peered out the window. She saw a house next to hers that she never saw before. It was very small, probably smaller than the village houses that she's seen. Ashley then peered down and saw the new kid from school. She saw the kid walk inside the house and close the door behind him. "Wow. That kid is poor. Poor in health and money." said Ashley as she removed the binoculars from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school, Ashley had decided to call her friends to check out the small house with her. "What do you want?" asked Haou, the oldest of the Yuki Quad. "Come to my house and fast. I know where that new kid lives." said Ashley. "You do?" asked Cleopatra. "What new kid?" asked Judai, the youngest of the Yuki Quad. "I saw a new kid getting beaten by the bullies yesterday." said Ashley. "Okay, we're on our way. Don't go anywhere without us." said Jaden. Ashley hung up the phone and then waited for her friends to show up. She then heard the door knock. Ashley went up to answer it. "Hey, Ashley. We're here." said Jaden. "Come on. Let's go to that house." said Ashley. The 5 kids went next door. "It looks really small." said Cleopatra. "That's what I thought. Well, let's get inside." said Ashley. Jaden tried to open the door, but it was locked. "It's locked." said Jaden. "Allow me, Jaden." said Haou as he grabbed a lock pick and picked at the doorknob. "Thanks, Haou." said Ashley. She opened the door. "It's empty." said Cleopatra. "It looks like a ghost town in here." said Judai. "Okay, here are some walkie-talkies. Call if you found anything suspicious." said Ashley. They split up in different rooms. Ashley was in the bathroom, Jaden was in the bedroom, Cleopatra was in the living room, Judai was in the closet beside the bedroom, and Haou was looking in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Ashley had decided to give up. "Find anything, guys?" asked Ashley on her walkie-talkie. "Nope." said Jaden. "Nada." said Cleopatra. "Not a thing." said Judai. "Hey, guys. You have to check this out." said Haou. Ashley, Jaden, Judai, and Cleopatra went into the kitchen to find Haou and a missing phone. "There's no phone. How is that kid supposed to call for help or pizza?" asked Jaden. "We both saw something interesting in the bedroom." said Judai. Everyone went up to the bedroom and saw the bedroom looking as dead as the house itself. "And look at this." said Jaden as he led the others into the closet. There were drawers with the name Dimitri on them. "Weird." said Jaden. "Look what I saw in the living room." said Cleopatra. Everyone followed her into the living room and saw a missing TV. "No TV? What's up with that?" asked Judai. "That is totally weird." said Haou. "Look what I saw in the bathroom." said Ashley. Everyone followed her in the bathroom. Ashley opened up the cabinets and saw a bunch of medicine. "Okay, this kid has some health problems." said Haou. "Well, we better get out of here before we get caught by the parents." said Jaden. "Uh, Jaden, I don't see the parents around here." said Ashley. "So the kid doesn't drive a car either." said Cleopatra. "Do you think that the parents died?" asked Judai. "That's the only thing that could happen at this point." said Haou. "Well, let's just get out of here and back to Ashley's house." said Cleopatra. The 5 kids started to leave the house. But not before Ashley tripped over something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ashley, are you alright?" asked Judai. "I'm fine. I think I tripped over something." said Ashley. "What did you trip over?" asked Jaden. Ashley looked behind her and saw an unconscious body. "It's the kid." said Haou. "Somebody, call for help!" said Jaden. "We can't. There's no phone around here, remember?" asked Cleopatra. "Oh yeah." said Jaden. "What about your phones?" asked Ashley. "We left them at home." said Judai. "Wait, check for a fever." said Haou. "Why are you changing the subject?" asked Cleopatra. "Just do it." said Haou. Ashley checked for a fever. "Yep. He has a fever alright. A bad one." said Ashley. "What are we supposed to do?" asked Judai. "I have an idea. Get him on the couch in the living room." said Jaden. Haou carried the kid bridal-side style to the living room. "Now what?" asked Cleopatra. "Fan him or something." said Jaden. "Wait, I have an idea." said Judai as he went in the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of medicine from one of the cabinets. "What are we going to do with that?" asked Haou. "Back in Japan, when someone's sick, they have to cure him with medicine." said Judai. "But we are not in Japan." said Jaden. "Just try it." said Judai. Ashley took the medicine from Judai and put one pill in the kid's mouth. He swallowed it without water to assist him. "We better get out of here before the kid wakes up." said Haou. The 5 kids left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, it was a Saturday, and Ashley and her friends are free from school for 2 days. Ashley wanted to show Jim and Allison C. the same house that she and the Yuki Quad saw yesterday. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley got up to answer it. "We're back, Ashley." said Jaden. "Okay, Allison C. We're leaving now." said Ashley. The 7 kids went to the house. Haou opened the door. "Still looks like it was yesterday." said Cleopatra. "We have to show you around. First is the kitchen." said Ashley. Everyone went in the kitchen and saw no phone. "There's no phone?" asked Jim. "Yep. Weird, huh?" said Ashley. "Now the living room." said Cleopatra. Everyone went in the living room and saw no TV. "This kid, I bet, is not allowed to enjoy life with TV." said Allison C. "Next is the bathroom." said Jaden. Everyone went in the bathroom and saw the 2 cabinets filled with medicine. "He's got some health problems." said Jim. "That's what I said." said Haou. "And finally, the bedroom and closet." said Ashley. Everyone went in the bedroom. They saw the kid asleep on the bed. "We better be quiet." said Cleopatra. "In here." said Jaden. Everyone went in the closet and saw the drawers with the name Dimitri on them. "That is totally weird." said Allison C. "Wait a minute, guys. Do you think that the kid's name is Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "It could be." said Judai. "We should ask him on Monday." said Jaden. "Or we could ask him whenever he wakes up." said Allison C. Everyone went back in the bedroom and saw the kid still sleeping. "You shake him awake." said Jaden. Ashley gently shook the kid awake. The kid opened his eyes and saw the group beside his bed. "How did you get in here?" asked the kid. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." said Haou as he held up his lock-pick and twirled it around his finger. "Who are you?" asked the kid. "I'm Ashley Cox, and that's my older sister Allison C., and these are our friends Jaden, Judai, Haou, and Cleopatra Yuki and Jim Cook." said Ashley. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dimitri Marshall." said Dimitri. "I told you." said Ashley. "What are you talking about?" asked Dimitri. "We were trying to figure out your name." said Haou. "We knew that your name would be Dimitri from the start. At least, I did anyway." said Ashley. "So, what's up with the missing stuff?" asked Allison C. "Follow me." said Dimitri as he got out of bed and left the room. Everyone followed him towards the basement. "It's kinda dark around here." said Jaden. Dimitri turned on the light. "It's empty." said Cleopatra. Everyone followed Dimitri again down the stairs and towards a photo. The photo shows Dimitri when he was younger and 2 adults, a man and a woman. "Who are these people?" asked Cleopatra. "My foster parents. They're on a business trip right now." said Dimitri. "So they left you here all alone?" asked Judai. "Yeah. But I could handle myself." said Dimitri. "Why are they on a business trip?" asked Jim. "My foster father is a firefighter, and his boss told him to get a promotion down in Wyoming, and so he took my foster mother and left the town." said Dimitri. "How do you survive?" asked Haou. "My foster parents gave me $1,000 to spend of stuff, like food. That's why they took the phone. I could always go to the grocery store and get groceries." said Dimitri. "What about the TV?" asked Jaden. "There was no TV from the start. I'm usually sick all the time, and I don't watch TV downstairs anyway, so my foster parents bought a TV that I could put in my room." said Dimitri. "That's cool." said Cleopatra. "What about the medicine-filled cabinets?" asked Allison C. "Like I said, I'm sick most of the time. My foster parents bought a bunch of medicine before they went to Wyoming." said Dimitri. "I noticed something else around here, too. There are no windows at all. What's up with that?" asked Haou. "2 years ago, a tornado ripped through our old house in Kansas. I got hurt because I didn't know about it. We moved to Indiana and my foster father got rid of the windows." said Dimitri. "Well, thank you for telling us about your foster parents and your house." said Ashley. "You're welcome to come by anytime you like. I'll leave the door unlocked from now on." said Dimitri. "I have one more question. Why do you always leave the door locked?" asked Jaden. "So that we don't have robbers in the house." said Dimitri. "Oh. That makes sense." said Jaden. "Well, we'll see you around." said Ashley. Everyone left Dimitri's house.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they got back to Ashley's house, Cleopatra went on the computer to research. "What are you researching this time?" asked Jim. "I'm worried about Dimitri's real parents." said Cleopatra. "I thought we talked about this. They're dead." said Haou as he came in the computer room. Cleopatra clicked on a website. "Hey, here's Dimitri as a baby. Aw." said Cleopatra. Haou took a close look at the website. "Hey, I've heard about this news report." said Haou. "Then you probably know what happened?" asked Jim. "Of course I have. Bob and Ava Marshall were put in jail for life because of attempted murder. But question is, who did they try to kill?" asked Haou. "Maybe it's Dimitri." said Cleopatra. "Read the news report." said Jim. Cleopatra read the report to herself. "Oh my goodness." said Cleopatra. "What?" asked Haou. "They tried to kill Dimitri." said Cleopatra. "But why would they do that?" asked Jim. "I don't know. But according to this, Dimitri was just born. And Bob took his wife and left the hospital, leaving the baby inside. Bob then threw a grenade in the hospital, leaving him to die. Then Dimitri's foster father saved him from the fire. But as soon as they both got out, Dimitri was not breathing. So they had to get him to another hospital and got him to breathe again. The police showed up and arrested Bob and Ava as soon as Bob threw the grenade. On November 17th every year, his real parents would break out of jail and abuse Dimitri even more. But the police would show up afterwards." said Cleopatra. "We should tell Jaden, Judai, Ashley, and Allison C. about this." said Haou. "I'll tell them." said Jim as he left the computer room. He came back moments later with Ashley, Jaden, Judai, and Allison C. "Read this news report." said Haou. The 4 kids read the news report to themselves. After she was done, Ashley had a shocked look on her face. Allison C., Jaden, and Judai did too. "That's terrible. Who would want to abuse their own son?" asked Ashley. "Obviously child-haters, like Dimitri's real parents." said Haou. "I have a question. Why does Dimitri get sick all the time?" asked Jaden. "I guess it could be how the real parents abuse Dimitri." said Cleopatra. "That could be it." said Jim. "Or maybe his body was built to always become sick." said Haou. "That could be it, too. But we are still not sure." said Cleopatra. "I'll ask him tonight about it. I'll go to his house." said Ashley. "Make sure you don't forget about asking him. Because I know you have a hard time remembering stuff." said Allison C. "I'll try to remember, Allison C." said Ashley. She then waited for nightfall to come.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Ashley went over to Dimitri's house all by herself. She opened the door to Dimitri's house. "Dimitri? Are you in here?" asked Ashley. There was no answer. She looked around the house. But there was no sign of Dimitri. "Maybe he went to get groceries. Nothing to worry about." said Ashley. She then went upstairs and saw a sight that could shock her. There sleeping on the bed was Dimitri. Ashley gently shook him awake. But as soon as she did, she felt his forehead. It was really hot. It looks like Dimitri has another fever. Dimitri opened his eyes and saw Ashley. "Hey, Ashley." said Dimitri in a raspy voice. "How did you get sick again?" asked Ashley. "I don't know. One minute I was making supper and the next, I decide to go to bed with a fever." said Dimitri. "I'll get some medicine from the bathroom. Don't move." said Ashley. She went to the bathroom and got a bottle and a glass of water. Ashley went back to the bedroom and opened up the bottle and gave a pill to Dimitri. He took the pill successfully and drank some water after that. "Thanks, Ashley. That really helped." said Dimitri. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some rest. That could really help you get better." said Ashley. She left the house with that said and went back to hers. But she had forgotten to ask Dimitri about his health conditions.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, it was a Sunday, and Ashley had just woken up. Then she got a phone call. "Hello?" asked Ashley. "Hey, Ashley. It's Cleopatra. Do you want to go to the grocery store with us?" asked Cleopatra. "Why?" asked Ashley. "Because our parents told us to get groceries for the whole family, and I was wondering if you want to go with me, Jaden, Haou, Judai, and Jim." said Cleopatra. "Okay." said Ashley. "Good! I'll see you there." said Cleopatra. Ashley hung up and went outside to the Yukis house. "Are you ready to go?" asked Cleopatra. "I was born ready." said Ashley. Meanwhile, at the grocery store, Jaden was just goofing around, Haou, Jim, and Cleopatra were looking at the grocery list. And Ashley was looking around for the stuff that they need. Suddenly, she crashed into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" said Ashley. "My bad." said the person. Ashley gasped. It was Dimitri. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "Ashley?" asked Dimitri. "What are you doing here?" asked both of them at the same time. "You first." said Dimitri. "Well, I'm here on an errand for my friends." said Ashley. "I'm here because I'm low on food." said Dimitri. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" said Jaden as he saw Ashley and Dimitri together in the same aisle. "Well, we have all of the stuff that we needed. We should get out of here before the store closes." said Judai. "I'll see you around, Dimitri." said Ashley. As soon as she got home, Ashley had been worried about Dimitri. "What got you so worried all of a sudden?" asked Allison C. as she came into her room. "I'm just worried about Dimitri. I'm going to go and see him." said Ashley. "Oh. Well, good luck." said Allison C. Meanwhile, Ashley walked over to Dimitri's house and opened the door. There was no one around. Ashley went upstairs and saw Dimitri in bed watching TV. "What are you doing here?" asked Dimitri. "I was worried about you, so I decided to come and visit you." said Ashley. "That's nice of you." said Dimitri. Ashley sat on the bed beside Dimitri. "I have a question. Cleopatra did some research about your real parents. She said that they abuse you on November 17th every year. Why November 17th?" asked Ashley. "That's my birthday." said Dimitri. "Oh. That makes sense." said Ashley. She got off of Dimitri's bed and went downstairs to look at the calendar. Today was November 15th. Dimitri's birthday was only 2 days away.


	10. Chapter 10

2 days later, Ashley and the others went to Dimitri's house to give Dimitri a birthday surprise that he would never forget. "Okay, guys. Just like we rehearsed." said Jaden. "Why do we have to do this?" asked Haou. "Because it's Dimitri's birthday." said Ashley. Judai opened the door. "It's empty." said Jim. "Yeah. It may be empty now." said Jaden. Everyone went upstairs to Dimitri's room. "Happy Birthday, Dimitri!" said everyone at the same time. "That's weird. There's nobody here." said Cleopatra. She was right. The room was empty, just like downstairs. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley. There was no answer. "Wait a minute. There's a note on his bed." said Haou. He picked up the note and read aloud:

Dear Friends of Dimitri:  
>We have captured our son for us to abuse. If you want to see him alive again, meet us at the Ligonier Police Department.<br>Sincerely,  
>B. &amp; A. Marshall<br>"B. and A. Marshall. What does that mean?" asked Jaden. "Bob and Ava Marshall. They're Dimitri's real parents. They must've broken out of jail to abuse Dimitri even more." said Haou. "They must've kidnapped him, too." said Cleopatra. "We have to go to the Ligonier Police Department and save him from his real parents." said Ashley. "Well, why are we standing around here for? Let's go." said Allison C. Everyone exited the house and went to the Ligonier Police Department to save their friend. Once they made it there, they saw no one inside. "Hello. Nice to see you." said Bob Marshall as he came out of the shadows. "Where is Dimitri? What have you done with him?" asked Ashley. "I see you are his friends. He's fine, for now." said Bob. Suddenly, Ava Marshall came out of the shadows. She was holding Dimitri by the mouth and waist with both of her arms. "Dimitri." said Ashley. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Jim. "I'm afraid we can't do that. We have waited 365 days for this." said Ava. "You guys are sick, treating your own son like this." said Haou. "Why, thank you. We try our best to abandon our son in that hospital." said Bob. "Let him go!" said Allison C. "I'm afraid we can't do that, either." said Ava. Bob held up a knife and walked closer to Dimitri and Ava. Dimitri was squirming in Ava's grasp. "Do something, guys." said Jaden. "I'll handle them, Jaden." said Cleopatra. She transformed into a cheetah and pounced on Bob, making him drop the knife in the process. "Ava, get the knife." said Bob. Ava used her foot to get the knife into her hand. "Say goodbye to life, Dimitri." said Ava as she stabbed Dimitri on the side. Everyone gasped. Bob grabbed a spare knife and stabbed Dimitri on the chest. Ava let Dimitri drop to the floor, bleeding like mad. The police showed up afterwards. "We'll be back. Same time next year." said Bob. Ashley went over to Dimitri. He was unconscious and bleeding. "We have to get him to a hospital." said Jim. Ashley picked Dimitri up bridal-side style. "Wow. Like Tim Drake, he's as light as a feather." said Ashley. Everyone went to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

At the hospital, everyone was waiting in the waiting room for the doctor's results. Suddenly, the doctor came in. "Well, how is he?" asked Allison C. "He has major knife wounds on his left side and chest. We managed to get the bleeding to stop. We almost lost him one time." said the doctor. Everyone gasped. "But, he's going to be okay, right?" asked Ashley. "I don't think so. How old did you say he was?" asked the doctor. "15, sir." said Cleopatra. "This isn't right. A kid abused on his birthday. A young kid, I might add." said the doctor. "Is it okay if we go and see him?" asked Jim. "Follow me." said the doctor. Everyone followed the doctor to Dimitri's hospital room. "Don't bother him while he's asleep." said the doctor. Ashley opened the door and everyone went inside. There, sleeping on the bed, was Dimitri. Bandages was around his chest and on his left side. He looked almost like a mummy. Ashley grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. Everyone else did the same. "He doesn't deserve this." said Ashley. "I've seen abusings before, but nothing like this." said Haou. "I sort of feel bad for him." said Judai. "You're not the only one, Judai." said Cleopatra. Ashley ran her hand over Dimitri's hair. "Hey, guys. The hospital's got some great food." said Jaden. Everyone except Ashley went to the cafeteria to get some food.


	12. Chapter 12

That afternoon, Ashley was asleep beside the bed. Everyone else was wandering around the hospital. Ashley was having a dream in her sleep.

Ashley's Dream

Ashley was wandering around a graveyard. A familiar graveyard. "Why am I here. Am I dreaming?" asked Ashley. She stopped at a familiar grave. "I know why I'm here. I think." said Ashley. About 12 years ago, Ashley and a 13-year-old boy named Timothy Drake used to be best friends before Ashley met Cleopatra, Haou, Jaden, Judai, and Jim. Tim had died because his own father had stabbed him in September 1997. "You have forgotten about me." said a voice. "Who said that?" asked Ashley as she looked around behind her. There was nothing in sight. "Look in front of you." said the voice. Ashley turned around and saw some mist materializing into a person. "Tim Drake? It really is you, isn't it?" asked Ashley. "Yes. It is me." said Timothy. "Am I dreaming this?" asked Ashley. "Yes, you are dreaming. You have forgotten about me, haven't you?" asked Timothy. "No! That's not it. I mean, I met some friends that can take your place. That can live longer." said Ashley. "Meet me in Albion in 17 days. I have something to say to you." said Timothy. "What do you mean?" asked Ashley. But Timothy's ghost had disappeared.

Back In The Present

Ashley had woken up because Dimitri was shaking her. "What's wrong with you? You look awful." said Dimitri. "I just had this weird dream." said Ashley. "What happened in the dream?" asked Dimitri. "You would laugh at me." said Ashley. "I promise I won't laugh." said Dimitri. "Okay. I was walking around a graveyard. And then I saw my old friend Tim Drake as a ghost. He told me I should go to Albion. I can't understand what for." said Ashley. 3 days had past, and the doctor had told Ashley and her friends that Dimitri could leave the hospital. "He'll have side or chest pains every now and then. He'll start walking again tomorrow. The bandages have to come off in 2 weeks." said the doctor. "Thanks for everything, doc." said Allison C. "If anything like this happens again, let me know." said the doctor. Ashley was in the hospital room with Dimitri when Jaden came in. "Ashley, the doctor says that Dimitri is leaving today." said Jaden. "Cool." said Ashley. She then picked up Dimitri bridal-side style. "Wow. You can actually pick me up?" asked Dimitri. "I guess I don't know my own strength." said Ashley. Everyone left the hospital. Ashley put Dimitri on his bed. "Thanks for being there with me." said Dimitri. "No problem. Now you need to rest." said Ashley. "Yes, ma'm." said Dimitri. He fell asleep after that. Ashley left the house. 2 weeks later, it was the 4th of December, and Ashley was going to Dimitri's house to see if he had removed the bandages yet. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley as soon as she opened the door. "I'm in the living room." said Dimitri. Ashley went in the living room to find Dimitri sitting on the couch. "Hey, Dimitri. I was wondering if you removed the bandages yet." said Ashley. "I removed them this morning." said Dimitri. "Oh. That's good." said Ashley. Suddenly, Judai barged into the house. "Sorry for barging in like that, Dimitri." said Judai. "It's no problem." said Dimitri. "What's wrong, Judai?" asked Ashley. "You have to check out the news." said Judai. "Let's go watch the news on my TV." said Dimitri. The 3 kids went upstairs in Dimitri's room. Ashley turned on the TV. The news showed destruction in Albion. "No one knows what caused this destruction. But it seems to be a ghost." said the news reporter. "It has to be Tim." said Ashley. "I remember that you told us that Tim died because of his father stabbing him." said Judai. "That's weird. Tim and I have something in common." said Dimitri. "This is just in. I heard that the ghost's grave is in Kimmell, behind the Sparta United Church of Christ." said the news reporter. "That's where we go to church." said Judai. "Then that's where we have to go. Come on." said Ashley. The 3 kids told Haou, Cleopatra, Jaden, Allison C., and Jim about the news report and that they need to go to Albion. "Well, let's not stand around and find that ghost." said Haou.


	13. Chapter 13

When everyone made it to Albion, everyone saw the destruction. "Where is that ghost?" asked Haou. Suddenly, everyone felt a cold wind rush through them. "Brr. What was that?" asked Jaden. "I once read that ghosts produce really cold winds whenever they're near." said Haou. "Ashley, it's nice to see you again." said a familiar voice. "Who said that?" asked Jim. Suddenly, some mist materialized into a person. "I'm here in Albion. Now why are you causing this much destruction?" asked Ashley. "I'm here to get revenge on my father for what he's done. He was buried here in this town. I see you brought your new friends over." said Timothy. "I did. This is the Yuki Quad: Cleopatra, Haou, Jaden, and Judai. And Jim Cook is our Aussie. And my new friend that I met a month ago is Dimitri Marshall." said Ashley. "Nice to finally meet you, Tim." said Cleopatra. "Likewise." said Timothy. "You and I have something in common." said Dimitri. "You have been abused, too?" asked Timothy. "Yeah. I have been abused ever since I was born." said Dimitri. "I have been abused ever since my mom died." said Timothy. "Well, why are you out of your grave, besides getting revenge?" asked Ashley. "You mean, he does this thing often?" asked Cleopatra. "Every year." said Ashley. "I just wanted to see your face again." said Timothy. "Well, now you got to see me." said Ashley. "I better get going. I can hear my mother calling me." said Timothy. Everyone waved goodbye as Tim's ghost faded away. "Well, we better get on home." said Jaden. Everyone went back to Kimmell.


	14. Chapter 14

A week after seeing Tim, the door to Ashley's house knocked. "I got it!" said Ashley as she went to answer it. It was Jim. "Hey, Jim. Why did you drop by?" asked Ashley. "I just came to tell you that my friend from Australia is coming to visit. You remember Valon Clark, don't you?" asked Jim. "Of course I do. How could I not remember his heavy Australian accent?" asked Ashley. It seems that Ashley had met Valon before. "Well, he's going to be staying here until New Year's. He'll be here for Christmas, too." said Jim. "That's cool. Did you tell everyone else?" asked Ashley. "I did, but the only one I didn't tell was Dimitri." said Jim. "I'll tell him. I was going to go to his house anyway." said Ashley. "Cool. Valon's coming tonight. Meet us at my house." said Jim. "I'll be there." said Ashley. Jim left, and Ashley went to Dimitri's house to tell him about Valon. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley as soon as she opened the door. "I'm in the kitchen." said Dimitri. Ashley went in the kitchen and saw Dimitri eating lunch. "Hey, Dimitri. Guess what?" asked Ashley. "What?" asked Dimitri. "Jim's friend from Australia is coming here for a visit. He'll be here for Christmas and New Year's." said Ashley. "What is this guy's name?" asked Dimitri. "Valon Clark. He's a sweet kid once you get to know him." said Ashley. "When is he coming?" asked Dimitri. "This evening. Jim told me to meet him at his house until that time." said Ashley. "Cool. I'll be there." said Dimitri. That evening, Ashley and Allison C. were both going to Jim's house to meet Valon after a year. They saw Dimitri coming out of his house. "Come on. We don't want to be late." said Allison C. The 3 kids went over to Jim's house, which was beside Sparta United Church of Christ. Ashley knocked on the door. "Hey, guys. You're just in time." said Jim. "I see you made some new improvements to your house." said Ashley. A few years ago, the Cox sisters went to Jim's house for a sleepover. The house was just like new now. "The Yuki Quad already are in the kitchen. They said they wanted to be here early." said Jim. Ashley went in the kitchen to find the Yuki Quad eating some snacks. "Ashley, so glad you and your sister can come." said Cleopatra. Ashley saw someone else. Someone with brown spiky hair and baby blue eyes. "Long time, no see, Ashley." said the person. "Valon. It's good to see you again." said Ashley as she shook hands with him. "Valon came in here after we arrived." said Jaden. Allison C. and Dimitri came in the kitchen. "Valon, you remember my sister Allison C." said Ashley. "Nice to meet you again, Valon." said Allison C. as she shook hands with Valon. "Oh, and this is Dimitri. He's the new kid at school." said Ashley. "Nice to meet you, Dimitri." said Valon. "Well, now that everyone's here, let's get this party started." said Jaden. Everyone partied until 11:00 in the evening. Everyone then went home and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

About 2 weeks later, it was Christmas Eve and everyone was up for the holiday, even Haou. But Ashley was worried about Dimitri and his holiday celebrations. "Why are you worried?" asked Cleopatra. "What if Dimitri doesn't celebrate Christmas?" asked Ashley. "Why don't you ask him?" asked Cleopatra. "You're right. I'll be back later." said Ashley. She walked over to Dimitri's house. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley as soon as she opened the door. But this time, there was no answer. Ashley looked around and saw a Christmas tree in the living room and hot chocolate in the kitchen. Ashley went upstairs and saw Dimitri watching TV. His room was decorated as well. "Hey, Ashley. Why are you here?" asked Dimitri. "I came to ask you if you celebrate Christmas. But then I was looking around in your house and saw a Christmas tree in the living room and hot chocolate in the kitchen. I guess that answered my question. You do celebrate Christmas." said Ashley. "Did you look outside?" asked Dimitri. "No, I didn't." said Ashley. She went outside and saw red, green, and gold Christmas lights dangling from the roof. "Wow. It's so beautiful." said Ashley. "I agree." said Dimitri as soon as he came outside. "How did you get all of this stuff?" asked Ashley. "I bought some of it. Plus my foster parents had Christmas decorations in the basement." said Dimitri. "Well, that is really cool." said Ashley. The Christmas lights were glowing in the dark. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" asked Dimitri. "Sure." said Ashley. The 2 kids went inside the house and had some hot chocolate. "My foster mom's recipe." said Dimitri. Ashley took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Yummy." said Ashley. After Ashley finished the hot chocolate, she decided to leave and help her family with Christmas things.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Allison C. woke up Ashley. "What?" asked Ashley. "It's Christmas morning." said Allison C. The 2 girls went downstairs and saw all of the Christmas presents under their tree. "Wow. It looks like we hit the jackpot." said Ashley. "Let's go wake up the Yuki Quad, Jim, and Valon." said Allison C. The 2 girls went to the Yukis house first. "Guys, get up. It's Christmas morning." said Ashley. "Already?" asked Jaden. "Wow. Christmas Eve went by so fast." said Judai. "Come on. We have to go to Jim's house next." said Ashley. The 6 kids went to Jim's house. Jim was already awake. Presents were under his Christmas tree. "You're up already." said Ashley. "Yep. I get up this early just to feed Shirley and Karen." said Jim. "Where's Valon?" asked Allison C. "Looking for someone?" asked Valon as he came downstairs. "We should open up all of our presents at Dimitri's house." said Judai. "That's an excellent idea." said Cleopatra. "Well, let's go." said Haou. Everyone went to Dimitri's house and in the living room. Presents were under Dimitri's Christmas tree. "But where's Dimitri?" asked Valon. "He must be still sleeping. I'll wake him up." said Ashley as she went upstairs. She saw Dimitri still sleeping on his bed. Ashley gently shook him awake. "It's Christmas morning. Everyone else is in your living room." said Ashley. "Cool. Just give me a minute." said Dimitri. Ashley went back downstairs. "He's coming." said Ashley. A few minutes later, Dimitri came downstairs. "Okay, everyone's here. Let's open presents." said Cleopatra. "You know how this works. Youngest get to go first." said Jim. "But who's the youngest?" asked Valon. "I'm going to be 18 in 6 days. So it's not me." said Allison C. "Ashley, how old are you?" asked Dimitri. "I'm 15. My birthday's in August." said Ashley. "Oh. That means I go first." said Dimitri. A few hours later, everyone's presents got all opened and everyone went home to put their new stuff away. Ashley and Allison C. went home to show their parents what they got for Christmas. On New Year's Day, everyone was now at the airport, because Valon was leaving America. "I hope to see you all again. Same time next year." said Valon. "Bye, Valon!" said everyone at the same time as they all waved. The plane left the airport. "Well, let's go back home." said Jaden. Everyone went back home after that.


	17. Chapter 17

On January 9th, 2013, everyone except Dimitri was watching TV in the Yukis house. Blankets were covering them because it was so cold outside. Ashley and Allison C. couldn't watch TV at their house because power had gone out. Same goes for Jim. The Yukis were the only ones with electricity in Kimmell. "There seems to be a blizzard coming here at 5:00 p.m., so grab your kids, parents, and stay inside." said the news reporter. "Great. There's a blizzard coming. Just what Kimmell needs." said Cleopatra. "And Dimitri's not here yet." said Jim. "I better go out and look for him." said Ashley. "Ashley, no. It's too dangerous out there." said Allison C. "Dimitri's my friend. I have to go." said Ashley. "When the blizzard comes around, get back here as soon as you can." said Jim. "Don't worry, Jim. I will." said Ashley. She grabbed her coat and went outside. It was snowing harder than snow normally falls. Ashley made it to Dimitri's house. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley as soon as she opened the door. There was no answer. Ashley looked around in the bathroom, living room, and kitchen. But there was still no sign of Dimitri. "Don't tell me he went to get groceries in weather like this." said Ashley. Ashley went upstairs and saw the bed empty. "He's at the grocery store. Dang it. Now that means I have to go and find him. And the blizzard will be here any minute. But that won't stop me from finding my friend." said Ashley. She went back outside to try and find Dimitri.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, Ashley was going to the grocery store to find Dimitri. The grocery store was only a few miles away. "Where are you, Dimitri? I hope he doesn't freeze to death out there." said Ashley. She then saw the snow falling faster and harder than ever before. "Oh no. The blizzard's here. I better find Dimitri and fast." said Ashley. She suddenly tripped on something and fell to the ground. "What the?" asked Ashley. She looked behind her and saw Dimitri unconscious on the ground. "Oh no. He must've fainted before he could make it to the grocery store." said Ashley. She went over to Dimitri and saw that he was shivering like mad. "I have to get back to Dimitri's house safely." said Ashley. She picked Dimitri up bridal-side style and ran back to Dimitri's house. When she made it back a few minutes later, she collapsed on the couch. Dimitri was on the floor. Ashley got herself together and put Dimitri on the couch. She then went upstairs and grabbed a blanket from Dimitri's bed. She came back and put the blanket around Dimitri. "At least we're both safe." said Ashley. She decided to wait for the blizzard to stop. She fell asleep after she grabbed a blanket for herself. A few hours later, Ashley woke up and looked outside. The blizzard had stopped. She then looked back at Dimitri who was still sleeping. Ashley brushed some snow off of his hair and face. That woke Dimitri up. "Oh Dimitri. I thought you were dead." said Ashley. "What happened?" asked Dimitri in a raspy voice. "I was looking for you in the dangerous blizzard. I went out there so that I can find and save you. I brought you here so that you can recover." said Ashley. "That was really brave of you." said Dimitri. Suddenly, the door opened, and everyone rushed inside. They saw Ashley and Dimitri safe. "Oh Ashley! We got so worried about you." said Cleopatra. "You were worried about me?" asked Ashley. "Of course, silly. But it looks like you saved Dimitri from the blizzard. We were watching it on the news." said Allison C. "Good job, Ashley." said Haou as he gave her a thumbs up. Jim gave Ashley a hug because he was worried about her the most. "The news also said that the blizzard was much worse than the blizzard in 1978." said Allison C. "Well, it looks like the blizzard stopped. We better get on home." said Ashley. Everyone went on home. Ashley told her parents what happened. And she said that she saved her friend from a blizzard. When school started again, everyone in school was talking about how Ashley saved Dimitri from the blizzard. Even the teachers were impressed with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Time has flew by for Ashley and her friends and now it was Valentine's Day. Ashley was standing by her locker. "Hey, Ashley." said Cleopatra as she approached her. "Hey, Cleopatra. Where is everyone else?" asked Ashley. "With their Valentines. Jaden is with Alexis Rhodes, Judai is with Blair Flannigan, and I got Jesse Anderson. Who's your Valentine?" said Cleopatra. "I don't know. It could be Haou or Jim. Or maybe Dimitri." said Ashley. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you in homeroom." said Ashley. "See you later." said Cleopatra. Cleopatra left for her first class. Ashley opened her locker and saw a note fall off. She also saw flowers and a box of chocolates. Ashley picked the note up from the floor and read aloud:

Dear Ashley:  
>Happy Valentine's Day. Here're some flowers and chocolates for you.<br>Sincerely,  
>D.M.<br>"D.M.? Who the heck is that?" asked Ashley with a confused look on her face. Then suddenly, Dimitri came into her mind. "Dimitri Marshall. Of course." said Ashley with a smile. She opened up the box of chocolates and ate one. "Yummy. Dimitri did good." said Ashley. She closed her locker and went to the classroom with a smile on her. 2 months later, it was Easter time, and Ashley and Allison C. were watching TV. Then suddenly, the door knocked. "I got it!" said Ashley as she got up and answered the door. It was Haou. "What's wrong, Haou?" asked Ashley. "It's Judai. He got a stroke early this morning." said Haou. Ashley gasped. "Oh no. Is he doing okay?" asked Ashley. "We're not sure. Jim's taking him to the hospital. We should be going, too." said Haou. "I'll tell Dimitri to come with us." said Ashley as she left the house. She went into Dimitri's house and saw that he wasn't around. Ashley went upstairs to find Dimitri watching TV. "Ashley, what's wrong?" asked Dimitri. "It's Judai. He got a stroke. Haou told me that we should get to the hospital." said Ashley. "I'll be out there." said Dimitri. Ashley exited the house. A few minutes later, Dimitri came outside. "Come on. We have no time to waste." said Ashley. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Jim was waiting for them. "How is Judai doing?" asked Cleopatra. "The doctor still isn't sure what caused the stroke." said Jim. "It has to be all of those stomach infections that he's had during his lifetime." said Haou. Ashley remembered that Judai has had 13 stomach infections during his 17 years of being alive. She also remembered that he almost died after he had his 11th stomach infection. The doctor appeared in the waiting room. "How is he, doc?" asked Jaden. "I have some good news. We managed to give Judai a surgery. After that, he seems to be doing fine. He actually is awake after we gave him the surgery." said the doctor. Everyone gasped happily. "Can we go and see him now?" asked Dimitri. "Of course you can. Follow me." said the doctor. Everyone followed the doctor to Judai's hospital room. And the doctor was right. Judai is awake. "Hey, guys." said Judai. The doctor left the kids alone and went to take care of other patients. "How are you feeling?" asked Haou. "Better. The doctor told me that I can leave tonight, as long as I'm careful." said Judai. "That's wonderful news." said Cleopatra. That night, Ashley and the others took Judai back home and Judai was weary of his stomach from now on. After that, everyone celebrated Easter with the Easter Egg Hunt of the year. Everyone had to look for their eggs with a partner. Cleopatra is Haou's partner, Jaden is Judai's partner, Allison C. is Jim's partner, and Dimitri is Ashley's partner. Everyone had trouble looking for their eggs. But with their partners, it made things a little easier. Ashley and Dimitri won the Easter Egg Hunt for the year. Ashley and Dimitri both got candy that they can share as their prize for winning the Easter Egg Hunt.


	20. Chapter 20

2 months had flown by for Ashley, Allison C., and their friends and now it was the middle of June. Allison C. had graduated from high school on June 10th, and everyone was glad to hear that. After the graduation party a few days later, everyone was bored out of their minds. "We should go out to the lake today." said Jaden. "Right now?" asked Haou out of boredom. "Yeah. We should go. Besides, we're all bored out of our lives." said Ashley. At the lake, everyone was having the time of their lives.


	21. Chapter 21

At noon, everyone was still swimming at the lake. Jaden and Judai were having splash fights. Cleopatra and Allison C. were playing catch with a beach ball. Haou was trying to get a tan without getting himself burned. And Ashley and Dimitri took turns dunking their heads underwater. Jim was the cautious one of the group as he was looking at other citizens in the water. Suddenly, a cry was heard. Jim saw the person that screamed run out of the water. Jim went out of the water. "What's wrong?" asked Jim. "Something in the water got my mother." said a little boy. Jim looked out on the water and saw more people disappear. "Is your dad with you?" asked Jim to the little boy. "Yeah." said the little boy. "Stay with him. Tell him what happened to your mom." said Jim. "I will, sir." said the little boy as he ran to his dad. Jim ran towards the lifeguard's post and grabbed the megaphone. "Everyone, out of the water! There's something dangerous in there." said Jim. Everyone screamed and ran out of the lake water. "I guess that means us, too." said Jaden. The kids went out of the water, too. "Jim, what's going on?" asked Judai. "This lake is not safe. We have to get home." said Jim. Everyone else was unsure, but they listened.


	22. Chapter 22

During the end of the month of July, everyone was preparing to go camping at Chain O'Lakes State Park. "I remember that when Tim was still alive, we used to go to Chain O'Lakes all the time." said Ashley. "You still miss him, don't you?" asked Allison C. "A lot." said Ashley. Meanwhile, at Chain O'Lakes State Park, everyone was unpacking their stuff in the camper. "This place is crowded." said Haou. "Hey, maybe later, we can go to the lake." said Jaden. "But what if there's danger there, too?" asked Jim. "Oh, Jim. Stop being such a worry wart. There's nothing dangerous at the lake. I go into the lake all the time, and I didn't see any danger." said Ashley. "Oh, alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt." said Jim. "Yay! I'll get my swimming trunks on." said Jaden as he left for the bathroom. A few minutes later, everyone was in their bathing suits and were on the trail for the lake.


	23. Chapter 23

At noon, everyone was still having the time of their lives. Jim was still being the worry wart. "Jim, stop being a party pooper and have some fun." said Jaden as he splashed him with water. "Oh, it's on." said Jim as he splashed him back. Pretty soon, the 2 boys were having a splashing fight. Suddenly, a cry was heard. "I'll be right back." said Jim as he swam towards the other citizens. "What's wrong?" asked Jim to a woman. The woman pointed further out to the lake. There was something in the lake, and it seems to be making people drown. "Stay out of the water where it's safe." said Jim to the woman. She ran out of the water. Every other citizen followed her example. Jim swam back to his friends. "Jim, what's wrong?" asked Ashley. "There's something dangerous in the water. We have to get out." said Jim. Everyone went out of the water. "Well, everyone seems to be safe." said Haou. "Wait a minute, where's Dimitri?" asked Ashley.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashley looked out in the water and saw Dimitri still in the lake. It seems that he didn't get out of the water. "I'll be right back." said Ashley as she ran back towards the lake. She stopped at the shore. "Dimitri, get out of there!" said Ashley. Dimitri heard her and started swimming towards the shore. But then, something emerged from the water and coiled Dimitri up. It was a large sea snake, an anaconda! "Oh no. Hang on, Dimitri!" said Ashley as she went into the water and towards the anaconda and Dimitri. When she got to where they are, the anaconda was tightening its grip around Dimitri. Dimitri screamed in pain. "Let him go!" said Ashley as she punched the anaconda in the face. That made the big snake mad and it tightened its grip around Dimitri even more. Then suddenly, something grabbed the anaconda and made it go underwater with its victim. Ashley wanted to know what's going on. She took a deep breath and went underwater. She saw the anaconda keeping its grip on Dimitri. A blast of water hit the anaconda in the face. The anaconda hissed and tightened its grip on Dimitri even more. It feels like the anaconda was going to squeeze Dimitri to death. The anaconda was looking for its enemy while keeping its grip on Dimitri. Suddenly, another blast of water hit the big snake in the face. It loosened its grip on Dimitri. Another blast of water hit the anaconda. More water blasts kept hitting the anaconda until the snake let Dimitri out of its grasp. Ashley went up to Dimitri, put her arm around his waist, and swam to the surface. Ashley was gasping for breath, while Dimitri was unconscious beside her. Ashley then saw Cleopatra as a cheetah swim up to her. "Thanks, Cleopatra." said Ashley. She dragged Dimitri up to Cleopatra and put him on her back. Ashley saw the anaconda back. "Step on it, Cleopatra!" said Ashley. Cleopatra swam at full speed to the shore while Ashley followed her. The anaconda was catching up to them. Suddenly, a thunderstorm occurred and some lightning struck the anaconda. But that didn't stop it. Cleopatra made it to shore. But Ashley was still in the water. She then noticed a fin in the water. A shark? Or a dolphin? She wasn't sure. The anaconda went up to Ashley and it was about to eat her. But suddenly, another lightning bolt struck the snake. The anaconda swam away. Ashley swam up to shore. "Oh, Ashley. We got so worried about you." said Allison C. as she hugged her sister. "I'm fine, Allison C." said Ashley. "Cleopatra saw you 2 struggling in the water. So she decided to come save you." said Haou. "That was brave of you, Cleopatra. Thanks." said Ashley. "You're welcome." said Cleopatra. "So, what was the danger that grabbed Dimitri?" asked Jim. "An anaconda." said Ashley. "No way! How big was it?" asked Jaden. "It was about 45 feet long. The biggest snake I've ever seen." said Ashley. "That is one big snake." said Cleopatra. "Wait, guys. Something else is in there." said Jim as he pointed out at the lake. Everyone looked out and Ashley saw the fin from before. Ashley then got a good look at the fin. It was black-and-white and it was smaller than a shark or dolphin fin. Ashley saw the fin coming closer to the group. Once it reached the shore, the fin got bigger. Ashley saw something emerge from the water.


	25. Chapter 25

"No way." said Jaden. "I don't believe this. These things don't exist." said Haou. What they were staring at was a merman, a male mermaid. His tail was gray with black stripes. He also had merman ears the same colors as his tail. His eyes were a bright green. "Wow. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now." said Jaden. He went closer to the merman. But that only scared him off. He went back into the water. "Nice, Jaden. You scared him off." said Cleopatra. "I didn't know." said Jaden. "Well we better get back to the campsite before Ashley's parents start to worry." said Jim. Everyone started to head back to the campsite. Ashley and the others told Karen and Gary about their adventure at the lake. Ashley told them that she saved Dimitri from an anaconda. But she didn't tell them that she had help defeating the anaconda from a merman. That night, Ashley was trying to go to sleep. But she seemed to have trouble. Nightmares of the anaconda coiling up Dimitri and thoughts of the merman were there in her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to go back to the lake while everyone else was asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

At the lake, Ashley was waiting for the merman to appear out of the water. "Maybe he appears whenever the anaconda's near. Maybe he doesn't show up at night." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, something splashed Ashley in the face. "What in the world?" asked Ashley. She looked in the water. She saw green eyes facing her. Ashley screamed and fell back on the sand. The merman was back. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you." said Ashley. The merman's green eyes appeared from out of the water again. Then his whole upper body rose from the water. "You were the one who saved my friend from the anaconda, weren't you?" asked Ashley. The merman nodded. "I'm Ashley Cox. I'm here on a camping trip with my family and friends." said Ashley. "I know. Humans like you usually go on camping trips during this time of year. Humans like you usually get attacked by the anaconda. That snake lives here." said the merman. "But you save those people, don't you?" asked Ashley. "Yes. That boy that you saved, he was the only one who survived the anaconda's grasp. All of the other victims either drown or become anaconda food." said the merman. "That's because you stepped up and stopped the anaconda." said Ashley. "It is my job to save people. Every year, humans come into this lake just to swim. And then the anaconda strikes. I save who I can save. It was a good thing I saved your friend." said the merman. There was silence for a few seconds. "Why are you out here, anyway?" asked the merman. "I couldn't sleep. So I went out to see you instead. What is your name?" said Ashley. "You can call me Danek, the Prince of Atlantis." said Danek. "So, you live in this lake, too?" asked Ashley. "Yes. I live with my family. My mother, my 7 sisters, my niece, my wife, and my 11 children." said Danek. "Wow. That is a big family." said Ashley. She saw the sun rising behind Danek. "It looks like you better go back to your family." said Danek. "Okay. I'll see you around." said Ashley. She started to leave, but Danek held her arm. "Wait." said Danek. "What is it?" asked Ashley. Then suddenly, Danek kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds, Danek went back in the water. Ashley was figuring out what just happened, but she just shrugged it off and went back to the campsite.


	27. Chapter 27

When Ashley got back to the campsite, everyone was having breakfast by a campfire. "Where have you been, Ashley?" asked Karen. "Out." said Ashley. "Oh. Well, have some breakfast." said Virginia, Ashley and Allison C.'s grandma. After breakfast, Ashley went back to the camper to think about what happened between her and Danek the night before. "Hey, Ashley." said a voice coming from in the camper. Ashley saw Dimitri. Then, without warning, Ashley grabbed Dimitri by the mouth and waist and dragged him to her bed. Ashley let go of Dimitri's mouth. "What's going on with you? You're acting strange." asked Dimitri. "Sorry I had to do that, Dimitri. Listen, you have to keep a secret from my mom, dad, and grandparents." said Ashley. "And why do I have to do that?" asked Dimitri. "Because they don't want to know what happened last night." said Ashley. "What happened last night? Wait a minute. Let me guess. You snuck out just to see that merman again, didn't you?" asked Dimitri. "Yeah. And it was also because I couldn't sleep. And my family don't believe in mermaids. So, you have to promise me not to tell them about the merman." said Ashley. Dimitri sighed. "I promise." said Dimitri. "Good. Good boy." said Ashley. "Hey, Ashley. Where are you?" said a voice coming from the camper. "It's just Cleopatra. We can trust her." said Dimitri. "Trust me with what?" asked Cleopatra as she approached Ashley's bed. "Ahh! Don't scare us like that." said Ashley. "Sorry. So, what were you 2 talking about?" asked Cleopatra. "Ashley saw the merman last night." said Dimitri. Cleopatra gasped. "Ashley, is this true?" asked Cleopatra. "Yes. It was because I couldn't sleep, and he was on my mind." said Ashley. "Was it the same merman that helped you save Dimitri from the anaconda?" asked Cleopatra. "Yes, it was. He's a sweet and beautiful merman." said Ashley. "I agree with you. But we have to not tell your parents or grandparents about this." said Cleopatra. "I was telling Dimitri about that, too. He promised not to tell them." said Ashley. "We can trust the others in this too, right?" asked Dimitri. "Of course. Besides, they were there when I saved you from the anaconda." said Ashley. "I also came to tell you that Jaden wanted to go swimming in the lake again a little later in the day. If that's alright with you guys." said Cleopatra. "As long as I don't get strangled to death by that anaconda, I'm okay with it." said Dimitri. "Me too." said Ashley. "Cool! I'll go tell Jaden and the others." said Cleopatra as she left the camper.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile, everyone was out in the lake. But this time, Karen, Gary, Virginia, and Lloyd wanted to go with them, just to make sure they were safe. "Remember, guys. Keep an eye out for that anaconda." said Ashley. "I'm all over it, Ashley." said Jaden as he looked left and right. Suddenly, some of the citizens started screaming. Then Jaden saw something slither closer to the group. "Anaconda! Anaconda!" said Jaden. Everyone started to get out of the water. But Dimitri was slow-moving and was halfway to shore. "Come on, Dimitri! You can do it!" said Cleopatra. But suddenly, the anaconda wrapped its coils around Dimitri. It held on to him as tightly as it can. "What is that thing?" asked Karen. "It's an anaconda. Stand back, children." said Lloyd as he went to the shore. He has a gun ready and was aiming at the anaconda. "Wait, Grandpa! You could shoot Dimitri, too." said Ashley. Lloyd put his gun down, since he doesn't want to hurt Dimitri. Suddenly, a thunderstorm occurred and lightning struck the anaconda. It loosened its grip around Dimitri. Ashley started to swim towards them. She thinks Danek might save Dimitri again. The anaconda still had its grip on Dimitri, but loose. Ashley didn't want to get hurt by either the lightning or the anaconda. Then suddenly, Ashley saw a water blast hit the anaconda. It hissed and swam away, letting go of Dimitri in the process. Ashley held onto Dimitri. "Are you okay, Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "I can't breathe." said Dimitri. Suddenly, the 2 kids were both lifted up by something. It was Cleopatra. She was saving them. They all made it back to shore. "Oh, Ashley. We saw what happened. Are you and Dimitri okay?" asked Karen. "I'm fine, but Dimitri can't breathe because he got strangled by the anaconda." said Ashley. "Let's get him back to the campsite." said Jim. "Good idea." said Karen. Ashley carried Dimitri bridal-side style back to the campsite.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile, everyone was back at the campsite and Ashley was watching over Dimitri in the camper. A few seconds later, Allison C. came in with Jim, Jaden, Judai, Haou, and Cleopatra. "How is he doing?" asked Jaden. "I'm no doctor or anything, but I think Dimitri is going to be alright. He got his breath back and everything. But he still hasn't woken up yet." said Ashley. "Did your grandpa already try CPR?" asked Haou. "Yeah, but it's not working for him." said Ashley. Suddenly, Dimitri opened his eyes. Ashley gasped happily and hugged him. "Thanks to you guys, I got my breath back." said Dimitri. "You're welcome." said Ashley. Suddenly, Karen came in. "You're awake, Dimitri." said Karen. "Yeah. It was all thanks to your daughter who saved me." said Dimitri. "How old are you again?" asked Karen. "15." said Dimitri. "Oh. And Ashley is turning 16 next month. So that means you're younger than her. That is strange." said Karen.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day, everyone was getting ready to pack up and head back to Kimmell. Their camping weekend was almost over. "I'm glad we had fun at the lake." said Jaden. "Yeah. But it wasn't fun when the anaconda lives there." said Cleopatra. "Wait, speaking of the lake, I'll be right back." said Ashley as she took off in the direction of the lake. "Where do you think she's going?" asked Judai to Haou. He just shrugged. Meanwhile, Ashley was at the lake. "Danek! Danek, where are you?" asked Ashley. She then saw Danek's upper body come up. "What is it, Ashley?" asked Danek. "We're going to be leaving soon. We're going home." said Ashley. "You are leaving?" asked Danek. "Yes. But you can come with us, right?" asked Ashley. "I don't know. What about your family?" asked Danek. "They won't be able to see you. I'll keep you somewhere safe. So what do you say?" asked Ashley. "I can teleport to your house. Just tell me your address." said Danek. "6851 W. Cromwell Rd." said Ashley. "Thank you. I will see you there." said Danek. Suddenly, he flew into the air and disappeared. "Wow. Not only he can swim, but he can fly, too." said Ashley. "Hey, Ashley. Come on. We're leaving." said Allison C. "Alright, alright." said Ashley. And with that said, the Cox family were heading home. During that time, Ashley had told her family about Danek and that he wanted to stay with them. Karen and Gary were okay with the idea, as long as he doesn't wreck the house.


	31. Chapter 31

On August 6th, 2013, it was now Ashley's 16th birthday. And everyone in her family was invited. Even her friends were invited. It was the day of Ashley's birthday party. "Hey, Ashley. Some party you have." said Jaden. "Thanks, Jaden." said Ashley. "I couldn't find Dimitri anywhere. Did you invite him?" asked Jaden. "I thought I did." said Ashley. She went upstairs and saw Dimitri asleep on her bed. Ashley felt his forehead for a fever. Apparently, there was one. "So, that's why he was feeling ill when he came to my house. I better go find some medicine." said Ashley. She went outside towards Dimitri's house and went to the bathroom to find the right medicine bottle. She came back to her house and back to her room. She gave the pill to Dimitri. Dimitri woke up after the pill went into his mouth. "What are you doing?" asked Dimitri. "I went to your house to get medicine for you because you're sick." said Ashley. "That's really helpful of you." said Dimitri. "Come on, party pooper. The party's downstairs." said Ashley. She picked Dimitri up bridal-side style so that Dimitri doesn't get dizzy while standing, since he still has the fever. She carried him all the way downstairs where the others were. "What happened to Dimitri?" asked Haou. "Dimitri's sick again. But I just gave him medicine." said Ashley. "Is he feeling any better now?" asked Cleopatra. "He should be fine by tomorrow. But I'm going to get him home so that he doesn't spread sickness around here." said Ashley. "You do that." said Judai. Ashley carried Dimitri all the way to his house, where he can get better from his sickness. While he was taken care of, Ashley went back to her house and back to the party.


	32. Chapter 32

The next month on September 6th, 2013, everyone was so bored from school. They were all hanging out in Allison C.'s room. "Hey, guys. Guess what came in the mail?" said Cleopatra as she came into Allison C.'s room. "What?" asked Allison C. "We have won a trip to a country that we want to go." said Cleopatra. "Wow. That sounds fancy. But question is, where should we go?" asked Jaden. "I say we go to Japan. That's where I live." said Judai. "Nah. Too dangerous. Besides, there could be a tsunami out there." said Jaden. "Well, you do have a point there." said Judai. "Ooh. I got an idea, mates. How about we go to Australia and see Valon?" asked Jim. "Too hot out there." said Ashley. "Yeah, I know." said Jim. "How about Egypt? I was raised there and it has good temperatures during the fall." said Cleopatra. "Ooh. That sounds good. Let's go there." said Jaden. "Did you tell my parents about this, Cleopatra?" asked Ashley. "I sure did. And they were suggesting Egypt, too." said Cleopatra. "Cool. Then Egypt is where we're going. Think of it as a early-fall vacation." said Allison C. A few minutes later, everyone was packed and ready to go. Kevin, Betsy, Rebecca, and Christopher Marshall decided to go with them. Along with Linda, Kerry, Laura, Mark, and Elise Marshall. They all wanted to have fun at Egypt. Ashley introduced her friends to the rest of her family. And they got used to all of their names. But there was something that Ashley was missing. "Oh my gosh. I forgot about Danek." said Ashley. "Looking for someone?" asked a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Danek at the doorway. "Oh, thank goodness. We won a trip to go to Egypt." said Ashley. "Sounds like fun. You can count me in." said Danek. As soon as everyone was here, everyone got in the car and headed to the airport. The plane was now taking them to Egypt. Ashley was sitting beside Dimitri, who was sleeping during most of the ride. He obviously didn't want to get sick during the trip. Ashley saw the rest of her friends sleeping, too.


	33. Chapter 33

Once the family arrived at Egypt, everyone had to stay at a hotel. Betsy, Kevin, and their family have one room. Kerry, Linda, Laura, Mark, and Elise have another room. And Ashley and the others have the third room. "We hope you enjoy your stay here in Egypt." said the manager. "Aafwaan, sir." said Danek as he bowed to show his respect. Everyone gasped. Danek can speak Arabic, the language of Egypt. The manager left the room. "Danek, you can speak Arabic?" asked Ashley. "I can speak Arabic, English, Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, German, and many other languages." said Danek. "That's cool." said Jaden. "Hey, Mom. Is it okay if we explore for a little bit?" asked Allison C. "Sure, honey. But don't get lost." said Karen. "Thanks, Mom!" said Allison C. "We can explore?" said Jaden. "Oh yeah." said Allison C. Everyone went out of the hotel. "So, where can we explore first?" asked Ashley. "Hmm. How about the Valley of the Kings? I go there all of the time." said Cleopatra. "Okay. Sounds like fun. Let's go." said Judai. Everyone went towards the Valley of the Kings.


	34. Chapter 34

Meanwhile, everyone had arrived at the Valley of the Kings entrance. "Are you sure we should explore this place?" asked Ashley to her sister. "I get bored in hotels, and Cleopatra says that this place is awesome." said Allison C. "Well, let's go in." said Jaden. Everyone went inside. "It looks empty." said Jim. Suddenly, the door closed behind them. "Whoa, what happened?" asked Jaden. "That happens everytime I get in here." said Cleopatra. "Well, what did you do to get out?" asked Ashley. "I use my cheetah powers to break the door open." said Cleopatra. "Well, turn into a cheetah then." said Allison C. Cleopatra turned into a cheetah and ran towards the door to break it. But the door wouldn't budge. "I bet you didn't try this first." said Jaden. He went up to the door, spread his hands apart, and said, "Open sesame!" But the door still wouldn't open. "Well, that's pretty much I can do." said Jaden. "Let's not worry about that for right now. We have to figure out how to get out of this tomb." said Cleopatra. "You mean, what we're in right now in an entrance to a tomb?" said Dimitri. "Yep. And that means this tomb will have a bunch of traps." said Cleopatra. "Well, we can get out of here alive. Let's go further." said Judai. Everyone went further in the tomb.


	35. Chapter 35

Meanwhile, everyone decided to rest from walking around in the tomb. "I wonder if our parents are ever going to find us in here." said Ashley. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this situation alive." said Jaden. "Hey, look up there." said Judai as he pointed at some snake statues. Their eyes were like jewels. "Pretty jewels." said Allison C. "Let's go up and grab them." said Jaden. He stepped up, but Haou stopped him. "Wait a minute, Jaden." said Haou. Suddenly, the snake statues threw a bunch of poison pins at the group. "Look out!" said Judai. Everyone dodged out of the way of the pins. The pins broke once they hit the floor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "It's dangerous here. We have to keep moving." said Haou. "You're right about that." said Ashley. Everyone continued on through the tomb.


	36. Chapter 36

"Wow. This room is dark." said Ashley. The group was now in a pitch-black room. Suddenly, part of the room was engulfed in green light. The green light was coming from Danek. "Oh. Thanks, Danek." said Ashley. "Wow. We have reached a dead-end." said Judai. "Now how are we going to get out of here?" asked Jaden. "I have an idea." said Jim. He went up to the end of the room, while everyone else followed. "What is that doing here?" asked Jaden as he pointed at a tablet at the end of the room. "Maybe this could help with our problem." said Haou as he carried a torch. He lit the bottom of the tablet with fire. "Stand back." said Haou. Everyone stepped back a few steps. Suddenly, the tablet was now filled with Egyptian hieroglyphs. "What were those during here?" asked Judai. "No idea." said Cleopatra. "You mean, you don't know?" asked Dimitri. "Not a clue." said Cleopatra. "Can anyone read Egyptian hieroglyphs?" asked Ashley. "I can." said Danek. Everyone watch as Danek read the hieroglyphs in Arabic. Suddenly, a part of the floor opened up. "And there's the entrance that the riddle was talking about." said Danek. "Thanks, Danek." said Allison C. "Well, we better keep moving in order to get out of this tomb." said Haou.


	37. Chapter 37

Meanwhile, everyone kept moving on through the tomb and now they are in a room that was kind of like a maze. "It's a maze. With statues." said Jaden. "Yep. How are we supposed to get past this?" asked Judai. "I can fly through this easily." said Danek. He flew to the other side. "What about us?" asked Cleopatra. "It looks like you have to cross this on your own." said Danek. "Well, that's helpful." said Haou sarcastically. "Come on. It's the only choice we have." said Ashley. She started walking. "Ashley, be careful." said Allison C. as she followed her. Everyone else followed Allison C. and Ashley through the maze. Suddenly, Ashley stopped because one of the statues was moving towards her. "Step back with your right foot." said Haou. "What for?" asked Jim. "Because I've read that you have to respect the king in Egypt with your left foot forward. That's why all of the statues here are carved like that." said Haou. Ashley looked at the statue. He was right. The statue's left foot was forward. "Let's hope you're right about this, Haou." said Cleopatra. Everyone stepped back with their right foot behind them. The statue stopped moving. "Phew. That was a close one." said Jaden. "Now we move on doing this technique." said Haou. Everyone kept moving with their left foots forward. They got to where Danek was after a few minutes. "I was glad you could make it." said Danek. "Come on. We have to keep moving." said Allison C.


	38. Chapter 38

Meanwhile, everyone was in another room. "I'm glad we all made it through that maze." said Jaden. "Me too. But we still have to get out of here." said Cleopatra. "Well, well. What have we here?" asked Danek. He stepped up to another tablet filled with Egyptian hieroglyphs. He read them in Arabic. "What does it say?" asked Dimitri. "It says that we have to be careful in this next room." said Danek. "That room looks like it's pitch-black." said Ashley. Danek turned on his green light again. Everyone went on in the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone was now in the room. "Oh. Look at that." said Dimitri as he pointed at the end of the room. There was a gold box. "That must be the pharaoh's treasure that the riddle was talking about." said Danek. "Why don't we go and get it?" asked Ashley. "You get it." said Haou as he pushed her. "Hey! Don't push me!" said Ashley. "Guys, does anyone feel like we're being watched?" asked Dimitri. Everyone froze for a little bit. But there was nothing approaching them. "I don't hear anything. So that must be a good sign." said Haou. "Ashley, get the gold box up there." said Jaden. "We all want to see what's inside." said Jim. Ashley went up towards the gold box. "Open it." said Haou from the other side. Ashley opened up the gold box. Inside were pieces from a puzzle. Suddenly, the gold box started to glow a bright light. Ashley closed her eyes, while everyone else did too. After a few minutes, everyone opened their eyes, and the glowing disappeared. Suddenly, Dimitri gasped. "What is it?" asked Judai. "Ashley, look in front of you." said Dimitri. Ashley did, and what she saw made her gasp, too. Standing in front of her was a boy with black spiky hair with red tips and golden bangs. He wore a gold crown on his head. He was dressed in black-and-gold clothing with a purple cape behind him. His eyes were closed. But when he opened them, his eyes were a bright purple. "You have trespassed here. And for that, you will pay the price." said the boy. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred in the room. "Wait, we didn't mean to trespass upon your property, Your Highness." said Ashley. The earthquake stopped. "Why did you and your friends come in here?" asked the boy. "We came in here just to explore. And then we couldn't find a way out." said Ashley. "We decided to take a look around and not steal anything." said Jim. "So, who are you, anyway?" asked Jaden. "I am Pharaoh Atem, the current pharaoh of Egypt. And welcome to my tomb." said Atem. "I think I have seen you before. One time I was stuck in here, and you came to my rescue. You showed me the way out of your tomb." said Cleopatra. "You are a fellow citizen of Egypt, are you not?" asked Atem. "Yes, sir. My name is Cleopatra Yuki. I have been born and raised here." said Cleopatra. "And who are the rest of your friends?" asked Atem. "Well, these are my brothers Haou, Jaden, and Judai. And my friends Ashley and Allison Cox, Jim Cook, Danek Atlantis, and Dimitri Marshall." said Cleopatra. "It is nice to meet you all. But you better get out of here while you still can." said Atem. "But how can we get out of here? We're trapped." said Jaden. "Don't worry. I have unlocked the door for you. Now hurry." said Atem. "Thanks, Your Highness." said Cleopatra. Everyone began to leave the Valley of the Kings. "Phew. That was fun. Let's tell your family about what happened." said Jaden to Ashley. "Good idea." said Ashley.


	40. Chapter 40

Meanwhile, everyone had made it out of the Valley of the Kings and back to the hotel. "Where have you kids been? We were worried sick about you." said Karen. "Sorry we worried you like that. We have been exploring the famous Valley of the Kings." said Jim. "But then we got lost in a tomb." said Cleopatra. "Oh my." said Virginia. "But we managed to get out, with some help from the pharaoh himself." said Jaden. "You saw Pharaoh Atem?" asked Lloyd. "We sure did, Grandpa. What do you know about the pharaoh?" asked Ashley. "Only the fact that he's young. Probably younger than King Tut." said Lloyd. "Wow. That really is young." said Ashley. "Yes, I truly am young." said Atem as he appeared. "It's impossible. He's real." said Virginia. "Of course I'm real." said Atem. "You gave us quite a scare. We were just telling our parents and grandparents about our adventure in your tomb." said Allison C. "I heard your conversation. And I came here to join you." said Atem. "Really?" asked Ashley. "But what about your kingdom? Who will get to rule it?" asked Danek. "My cousin Seth is the next person on the throne after me. So, it will be him that will get to rule Egypt now." said Atem. "Cool. Now you can be a part of us and you get to see our home whenever we come back to America." said Jim.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day, Ashley woke up and saw everyone else still asleep. She quietly exited the hotel room and out of the hotel. "I figured that you would be first to wake up." said Atem. "What are you doing here?" asked Ashley. "I thought it would be obvious for you. But I will tell you anyway. I am here because there is a danger around here. And I have to stop it." said Atem. "A danger around Egypt? Do you know what caused this?" asked Ashley. "I can't really tell. But I do know that the danger comes from one of your friends. Yes, I do remember now. Cleopatra holds this danger inside her." said Atem. "Cleopatra? No way! She's a nice girl. She would never do anything to harm us." said Ashley. "She may not now, but wait until she turns her back on you and the rest of your friends." said Atem. "Hey, Ashley. Hey, Atem." said Cleopatra. "Oh. Hi, Cleopatra." said Ashley. "What's your problem?" asked Cleopatra. "Well, Atem told me that there is a danger lurking around Egypt. And you're the cause of it." said Ashley. "Oh, the pharaoh has been lying about that. The danger is my recent ancestor, Cleopatra VII." said Cleopatra. "Really? Cleopatra VII? I have heard of her." said Ashley. "Who hasn't? Cleopatra VII is one of the best female pharaohs in all of Egypt." said Atem. "I didn't know that." said Ashley. Suddenly, Cleopatra started screaming in pain. "Cleopatra, what's wrong?" asked Ashley. Dimitri came out of the hotel. "Ashley, what's going on? I heard a scream." said Dimitri. "Dimitri, you have to get out of here. Cleopatra is not herself anymore." said Ashley. Suddenly, Cleopatra turned into a cheetah and she lunged for Dimitri. She was pinning him to the ground. Dimitri kicked her off of him. Then suddenly, Cleopatra scratched him in the chest. "Dimitri!" said Ashley as she ran over to him. Suddenly, Cleopatra started running towards the both of them. Then Danek came out of the hotel. He saw Cleopatra attacking Ashley, Atem, and Dimitri. He whistled. Cleopatra heard and turned around to see Danek. She ran over to him. She immediately became calm. "He can calm animals down. Who knew?" said Ashley. "Ashley, Dimitri is hurt." said Atem. "I know that." said Ashley. "Here, Ashley. Let me help." said Danek. His hands and Dimitri glowed white. After a few second, Dimitri was healed. "Wow. You can heal people, too." said Ashley. "I can also revive people from the dead." said Danek. "Revive people from the dead?" asked Ashley. "Yes." said Danek. Ashley gasped. Danek can revive Timothy from the dead. Dimitri woke up in Ashley's arms. "Are you okay?" asked Ashley. "Fine now." said Dimitri. The cheetah transformed back to Cleopatra. But this wasn't the same Cleopatra. "Who are you?" asked Dimitri. "I am Cleopatra VII, the famous of the female pharaohs." said Cleopatra VII. "Cleopatra VII? You're real." said Danek. "Of course I'm real. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Cleopatra VII. "Can you separate yourself so that you can give us our Cleopatra back?" asked Dimitri. "I'm afraid I don't have that kind of power, Dimitri." said Cleopatra VII. Suddenly, Cleopatra VII screamed and she was separated from Cleopatra. Ashley saw Judai and Haou out of the hotel. Judai's eyes were nothing Ashley saw before. One eye was orange, and the other was blue. "Judai?" asked Danek. "He has the power to separate ghosts from people. And he also has the power to revert ghosts to normal. It's almost like reviving people from the dead." said Atem. "Cool." said Dimitri. Cleopatra woke up and saw Cleopatra VII alive and well. Judai's eyes were also back to normal. "My recent ancestor." said Cleopatra. "Yes, we saved you from her. She actually hurt me in the process. But Danek healed me." said Dimitri. "I'm glad to hear you're alright." said Cleopatra. "Can I do the same to you, Atem?" asked Judai. "You can try." said Atem. Suddenly, Atem was back alive. And Judai's eyes were back to normal. "I'm not talking in an echoy voice anymore." said Atem. "Neither am I. You have a great talent, Judai." said Cleopatra VII. "Thank you." said Judai. "Well, we should get ready to leave and head back to America." said Haou.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, everyone was now back home in America. Everything seemed back to normal. Danek showed Atem and Cleopatra VII around the house. Now they know where everything is. Meanwhile, Ashley went over to see Dimitri. They spent the whole day together watching TV and taking naps. Jaden was worried about his younger brother's ability to separate ghosts from people, when he used that ability on Atem and Cleopatra VII. Haou and Cleopatra were also worried about their brother.


	43. Chapter 43

On Christmas Day, everyone was opening their presents. Valon was staying with the group until New Year's Day again. Ashley then noticed some people was missing. "Where're Jim and Dimitri?" asked Ashley to Judai. He just shrugged. Ashley went over to Dimitri's house. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley as soon as she opened the door. But this time, there was no answer. "Is he at the grocery store? No way. The grocery store is closed on Christmas Day." asked Ashley to herself. She went upstairs to Dimitri's room and saw blood all over. "Wow. What in the world?" asked Ashley. She looked around the room. There was blood all around the floor and on the bed. Ashley looked in the closet and gasped. There, lying on the floor, was Dimitri. He was all bloody. Ashley ran up to him. "What in the world did this to you?" asked Ashley. "That would be me, little girl." said a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Jim. But this was not the Jim that she knew. "Merry Christmas." said the voice. Ashley screamed. Danek heard the scream because of his hearing ability. "Guys, Ashley's in trouble." said Danek. "Maybe that's why Jim and Dimitri are gone." said Cleopatra. "I'll get my gun." said Haou. Everyone went to Dimitri's house. "Where are you, Ashley?" asked Jaden. "I'm upstairs, in the closet." said Ashley's voice. Everyone went upstairs and saw Dimitri's bloodied room. "Wow." said Cleopatra. "Hey, guys. Look." said Judai as he pointed in the closet. Everyone went in the closet and saw Ashley wrestling against Jim and Dimitri unconscious on the floor. "Stand still, Ashley. I'll shoot this imposter for you." said Haou as he aimed his gun. "Wait, Haou. Jim is still in there. It's just not him." said Atem. "He's right, Supreme King. I am Tragoedia, and I am in your friend's body." said Tragoedia. "Tragoedia? I've heard about him. He can possess people that can do his dirty work." said Cleopatra VII. "That's right. It was I who hurt your friend Dimitri." said Tragoedia. "And for that, you will pay." said Ashley as she punched Tragoedia in the face. "Wait, Ashley. You don't want him possessing you." said Allison C. "Leave this to me." said Judai. He then separated Tragoedia from Jim. Tragoedia disappeared, and Jim fell into unconsciousness. "Are you alright, Ashley?" asked Allison C. "I'm fine. But it's Dimitri I'm worried about." said Ashley. "We should get him to the hospital." said Timothy. "But what about Jim?" asked Cleopatra. "He'll wake up soon." said Danek. Right on cue, Jim woke up. "What happened?" asked Jim. "You were possessed by Tragoedia again." said Valon. "What do you mean again?" asked Cleopatra. "Tragoedia lives in Jim's body. He can possess him whenever he wants." said Valon. "You didn't tell us about that?" asked Atem. "I thought he was gone for good. But I guess I was wrong." said Jim. "Come on. Let's not waste time and get Dimitri to the hospital." said Haou.


	44. Chapter 44

On Christmas Day, everyone was opening their presents. Valon was staying with the group until New Year's Day again. Ashley then noticed some people was missing. "Where're Jim and Dimitri?" asked Ashley to Judai. He just shrugged. Ashley went over to Dimitri's house. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley as soon as she opened the door. But this time, there was no answer. "Is he at the grocery store? No way. The grocery store is closed on Christmas Day." asked Ashley to herself. She went upstairs to Dimitri's room and saw blood all over. "Wow. What in the world?" asked Ashley. She looked around the room. There was blood all around the floor and on the bed. Ashley looked in the closet and gasped. There, lying on the floor, was Dimitri. He was all bloody. Ashley ran up to him. "What in the world did this to you?" asked Ashley. "That would be me, little girl." said a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Jim. But this was not the Jim that she knew. "Merry Christmas." said the voice. Ashley screamed. Danek heard the scream because of his hearing ability. "Guys, Ashley's in trouble." said Danek. "Maybe that's why Jim and Dimitri are gone." said Cleopatra. "I'll get my gun." said Haou. Everyone went to Dimitri's house. "Where are you, Ashley?" asked Jaden. "I'm upstairs, in the closet." said Ashley's voice. Everyone went upstairs and saw Dimitri's bloodied room. "Wow." said Cleopatra. "Hey, guys. Look." said Judai as he pointed in the closet. Everyone went in the closet and saw Ashley wrestling against Jim and Dimitri unconscious on the floor. "Stand still, Ashley. I'll shoot this imposter for you." said Haou as he aimed his gun. "Wait, Haou. Jim is still in there. It's just not him." said Atem. "He's right, Supreme King. I am Tragoedia, and I am in your friend's body." said Tragoedia. "Tragoedia? I've heard about him. He can possess people that can do his dirty work." said Cleopatra VII. "That's right. It was I who hurt your friend Dimitri." said Tragoedia. "And for that, you will pay." said Ashley as she punched Tragoedia in the face. "Wait, Ashley. You don't want him possessing you." said Allison C. "Leave this to me." said Judai. He then separated Tragoedia from Jim. Tragoedia disappeared, and Jim fell into unconsciousness. "Are you alright, Ashley?" asked Allison C. "I'm fine. But it's Dimitri I'm worried about." said Ashley. "We should get him to the hospital." said Timothy. "But what about Jim?" asked Cleopatra. "He'll wake up soon." said Danek. Right on cue, Jim woke up. "What happened?" asked Jim. "You were possessed by Tragoedia again." said Valon. "What do you mean again?" asked Cleopatra. "Tragoedia lives in Jim's body. He can possess him whenever he wants." said Valon. "You didn't tell us about that?" asked Atem. "I thought he was gone for good. But I guess I was wrong." said Jim. "Come on. Let's not waste time and get Dimitri to the hospital." said Haou.


	45. Chapter 45

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Ashley and the others were waiting for the doctor's results in the waiting room. "I hope Dimitri's okay." said Ashley. "Don't worry. He's a fighter. I can tell." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, the doctor came in. "Well, how is he?" asked Jaden. "Before I give you the results, I have to ask you kids a question. Did Dimitri get abused by his parents again?" asked the doctor. "No. Ashley found him unconscious and bloody on the floor." said Cleopatra. She didn't want to tell the doctor about Tragoedia. "Besides, he got abused last month." said Haou. "Oh. I guess I have a short-term memory. Well, Dimitri is doing okay as of right now. We managed to get the bleeding to stop. But he still lost a bunch of blood after that 'attack' that you told me about." said the doctor. "Is it okay if we go and see him?" asked Jim. "I guess so. Follow me." said the doctor. Everyone followed the doctor to Dimitri's hospital room. "He is asleep right now. So don't disturb him." said the doctor. Ashley opened the door. She saw Dimitri asleep on the bed. Bandages were wrapped all around him. "I'll leave you kids alone for awhile." said the doctor as he left to take care of other patients. Everyone went in the hospital room. "I sort of feel guilty now." said Jim. "It's okay, Jim. We all know you didn't mean to." said Valon. "Hey, guys. The hospital's got free food now. The food wasn't free last time." said Jaden. "Ashley, we're going to eat in the cafeteria. You can come with us if you want." said Atem. "No, it's okay. I'll stay here with Dimitri." said Ashley. "I'll bring some food up." said Cleopatra. Everyone except for Ashley left for the cafeteria.


	46. Chapter 46

That afternoon, Ashley was fast asleep on the chair beside Dimitri's hospital bed. Everyone else was also asleep. While she was sleeping, Ashley was dreaming about Tragoedia and about the attack.

Ashley's Dream:

Ashley was wandering around her own house a few hours before Tragoedia attacked Dimitri. Her friends were not with her at the time. In fact, she was all alone in the house. Suddenly, she could hear a scream coming from Dimitri's house. "I'm coming, Dimitri!" said Ashley as she ran towards her friend's house. When she entered, the whole place was empty. Ashley went upstairs to Dimitri's room. The whole place was filled with blood. Ashley went over to the closet and found Dimitri covered with blood. She also found Tragoedia possessing Jim. Ashley screamed with what she saw.

Back To The Present

Ashley was shivering in her sleep. She woke up with a scream, which alerted everyone else except for Dimitri. "Ashley, are you alright?" asked Jaden. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." said Ashley. "What was your nightmare about?" asked Atem. "It was about Tragoedia. And how he attacked Dimitri." said Ashley. "Well, there's nothing to worry about now. Tragoedia's gone for good." said Cleopatra. "Let's hope so." said Judai. "What do you mean by that?" asked Cleopatra. "Because Tragoedia is in Jim's body, right? So that means he can come out of him whenever he wants. It's just like Valon said earlier." said Jaden. "But whenever that happens, we'll be ready." said Judai. "Yeah, and this time, I'll be able to shoot him." said Haou.


	47. Chapter 47

About a week after the attack, Dimitri was awake and healing quickly. The doctor said to the kids that he can leave tonight, which was wonderful news for Ashley. Dimitri just barely survived Tragoedia's attack. Evening came around and Ashley was with Dimitri at his house. "I'm worried about your foster parents. They never came back ever since they went to Wyoming last year." said Ashley. "Wyoming is a long ways from Indiana. It's going to take them awhile to get back." said Dimitri. "You've never heard anything from them, have you?" asked Ashley. "No, I haven't. But eventually, I will hear from them." said Dimitri. "I just hope they're okay. Are they nice people, not like your real parents?" asked Ashley. "They sure are nice people." said Dimitri. "I bet when they get home, they might think I'm your girlfriend or something." said Ashley. "Why would they think that?" asked Dimitri. "Well, I saved you a bunch of times. I saved you from your own parents after they abused you on your birthday last year. I saved you from that blizzard we had last January. I saved you from that anaconda twice last summer. And I saved you from Tragoedia." said Ashley. "Are you saying that I should return the favor?" asked Dimitri. "No, no! You're younger than I am. I have no problem in saving you from any danger." said Ashley.


	48. Chapter 48

About a week after Dimitri got out of the hospital, Dimitri was fully recovered. And Ashley got to see him every day. One day, Ashley was going to Dimitri's house and doing her normal routine. But she stopped at the mailbox in front of the house. Ashley opened the mailbox and saw an envelope. Ashley looked at the envelope and saw that it was from the Ligonier Fire Department. Ashley then ran into Dimitri's house, which startled Dimitri, who was in the living room just sitting on the couch. "What is it, Ashley?" asked Dimitri. "You got a letter from the Ligonier Fire Department. Maybe your foster parents are coming back after all." said Ashley. "Yeah, maybe. Let me have a look." said Dimitri. Ashley gave the envelope to Dimitri. Dimitri opened the envelope and took out the letter. Then he started reading it to himself. After a few minutes, Dimitri went over to the living room and sat down on the couch. "What is it, Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "The letter said that my foster parents died while on the way back to Indiana from Wyoming." said Dimitri. "Oh, I'm so sorry." said Ashley. Ashley hugged her friend, who was silently crying in her arms. Suddenly, Jaden came in. "Hey, guys. Valon's going to be staying with us until April. Isn't that exciting?" asked Jaden. "Not now, Jaden." said Ashley. "What's wrong? And why is Dimitri crying?" asked Jaden. "Read that letter in the kitchen and find out for yourself." said Ashley. Jaden went over to the kitchen and read the letter. After he read it, Jaden went over to the living room. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. You lost your foster parents because of a car accident." said Jaden. "Yeah. Dimitri told me while we were at the hospital that his foster father is his real father's brother. He told me that after Bob and Ava abused him, the police took him to Bob's brother Greg and his wife Maria." said Ashley. "So, Bob and Ava should've been your aunt and uncle." said Jaden. "But it's still weird. Now Bob's going to feel sorry for you, Dimitri. Because he lost his brother." said Ashley. "I guess so." said Dimitri. "I'm still sorry that you lost your foster parents." said Jaden.


	49. Chapter 49

Jaden, Ashley, and Dimitri told everyone else about Dimitri's foster parents and how they died in a car accident. "Dimitri, I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you doing okay?" asked Cleopatra. "I'll be fine after like a week." said Dimitri. "According to the letter, the funeral is today at Sparta United Church of Christ." said Ashley. "That's where we go to church." said Timothy. "Well, should we get ready to go?" asked Danek. "Nah. Besides, the funeral is not until a few hours. We have some time left." said Jaden. After a few hours, everyone was dressed in black and ready to go to the funeral. It was a short service. Everyone in the church was crying, including the pastor. After the funeral, everyone began to relax in Dimitri's house and comfort their friend.


	50. Chapter 50

A few weeks after the funeral, Dimitri seemed to be feeling better from his loss of his foster parents. Ashley had come to visit him everyday. The 2 kids were now watching a movie in Dimitri's bedroom. Ashley was laughing through the whole thing, because the movie that they're watching was called Grown Ups. Suddenly, Jaden came in Dimitri's bedroom. "Jaden, what's wrong?" asked Ashley. "Have you ever get the feeling that Judai's acting a little strange lately?" asked Jaden. "Nope. Why would you think that?" asked Dimitri. "Well, get this. This morning, when he was going to get breakfast, he suddenly collapsed on the kitchen table. He should've gotten a concussion. But he didn't." said Jaden. "Should we go and see what's up?" asked Ashley. "I guess so. Where was the last you saw him?" asked Dimitri to Jaden. "He's at the house." said Jaden. The 3 kids went over to the Yuki house. They saw Cleopatra and Haou on the couch in the living room. "Where's Judai?" asked Ashley. "He's gone. He went to the church." said Cleopatra. "Why would he go there? The church's closed." said Dimitri. "Unless, he's going to revive somebody from the dead." said Jaden. "We're going to do a little detective work. Cleopatra, go get Cleopatra VII. Jaden, go get Jim. Haou, you get Atem, I'll get my sister and Danek, and Dimitri, you go find Valon." said Ashley. "We're on it." said Jaden.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile, everyone got gathered together and are now at the church. Everyone were hiding in different spots in the cemetery. "This is pointless. What are we supposed to do again?" asked Haou. "Figure out what Judai's up to." said Ashley. "Hey, guys. I found him. He's at the center of the cemetery." said Dimitri on the kids' walkie-talkies. "The center of the cemetery?" asked Cleopatra. "But that's where the guardians of the cemetery is. And that's the most dangerous part of this place." said Jim. "Don't worry. Let's just go." said Allison C. Everyone went over to the center of the cemetery. "Quick, hide! Before he spots us." said Timothy. Everyone hid in different tombstones. There was Judai, in front of three colorful tombstones. One was red, one was yellow, and one was blue. "No way. He's going to revive the 3 Sacred Beasts." said Valon. "What? That's crazy." said Haou. "What are you talking about? Who are the Sacred Beasts?" asked Ashley. "Wait, watch." said Cleopatra. Judai had raised his arms apart. Then he started speaking in an ancient language. "Does anyone know what he's saying?" asked Atem. "I do. He's saying 'Rise, Sacred Beasts. Destroy the world and let nothing get in your way. Let me be your guide to victory.' He's speaking in the language of the Sacred Beasts." said Danek. "We have to stop him somehow." said Timothy. Suddenly, there was an earthquake. "What's happening?" asked Cleopatra. "The Sacred Beasts are being resurrected." said Danek. The colorful tombstones were glowing in their colors; red, yellow, and blue. Suddenly, monsters rose from the 3 graves. One was colored red, one was colored yellow, and one was colored blue. They were huge in size. "Whoa, they're huge!" said Ashley. "Keep your voice down. The Sacred Beasts can hear anything near them." said Valon. Judai began to get on the red monster's back, since red was his favorite color. Then the 3 Sacred Beasts and Judai rode off into the skies. "We have to save Judai." said Cleopatra. "You know we can't do that without a strategy first." said Haou. "Haou's right. Let's go see what our parents know about the Sacred Beasts." said Ashley. Everyone went back to Kimmell.


	52. Chapter 52

Karen was working at the kitchen, while Gary was sleeping on the couch with Sanders, the dog, and Callie, Smokey, Fluffy, Charger, Chazz, and Charlie, all cats. Karen saw Ashley, Allison C., and their friends enter the house. "Hey, kids. What seems to be troubling you?" asked Karen. "We're having trouble with our brother Judai. He's been hiding something from us." said Haou. "Oh? And what was he hiding?" asked Karen. "We have to ask you something really important. What do you know about the 3 Sacred Beasts?" asked Ashley. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe your dad knows." said Karen. Everyone, including Karen, went in the living room where Gary were. Suddenly, Dimitri started to sneeze repeatingly. "What's your problem?" asked Allison C. "I'm allergic to cats." said Dimitri. "Get them outside." said Cleopatra to Danek. Danek got all the cats woken up from their sleep and led them outside. Dimitri stopped sneezing. "Thanks, Danek." said Dimitri. "Dad, wake up. It's an emergency." said Allison C. Gary and Sanders woke up. Sanders saw Ashley and jumped on her. "Don't tell us you're allergic to dogs, too." said Haou to Dimitri. "Dogs are okay, but cats are a different story." said Dimitri. "What's up, kids?" asked Gary. "What do you know about the Sacred Beasts?" asked Ashley. "I don't know anything about the Sacred Beasts. Maybe a book in the library can help you out." said Gary. "Thanks, you're big help." said Haou sarcastically. "Well, come on. We have to go to the school's library and see what that can lead us." said Allison C.


	53. Chapter 53

Meanwhile, everyone was now at the library and searching for information. "It should be in the nonfiction section." said Danek. "I found it." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone went over to her and saw the book labeled The Legend of the 3 Sacred Beasts. "Let's open this baby up." said Jaden. Everyone went to a table and Cleopatra VII opened up the book. The text is written in a language that no one can understand. "Great, now we can't read it." said Jim. "But I can." said Danek. He looked through the book and found a page with information about the 3 Sacred Beasts. "Guys, listen to this. The Sacred Beasts are known for causing so much destruction to the world if they ever see the light. They have lived over a thousand years ago in Indiana. And here are some info about each of them. Hamon is the Lord of Striking Thunder and the weakest of the Sacred Beasts. He can create thunderstorms in an instant to electrocute his enemies and destroy up to 20 buildings with only one lightning bolt. Uria is the Lord of Searing Flames and the second-strongest of the Sacred Beasts. He can destroy towns with his fiery breath. And finally, Raviel is the Lord of Phantasms and the strongest of the Sacred Beasts. He can make the world his servant and rule with an iron fist." said Danek. "What does it say about a guide to victory?" asked Cleopatra. "Whoever resurrects these divine beasts will have immortality and will help the Sacred Beasts do their dirty work. No one has ever survived their wrath." said Danek. "What happens if someone defeats them?" asked Jim. "The Sacred Beasts have never been defeated by mortals. If someone has a power to defeat the Sacred Beasts, their guide has been automatically chosen to go towards death with them." said Danek. "But that's not fair! Judai's our brother." said Cleopatra. "We have to stop them." said Ashley. "It's not that simple, Ashley." said Atem. "Does that thing say anything about how to stop the Sacred Beasts?" asked Jaden. "The only thing that can stop the Sacred Beasts is that someone has the powers to control the 3 Egyptian Gods." said Danek. "The 3 Egyptian Gods?" asked Allison C. "I know so much about them." said Atem. "Good, then you probably know where they are now?" asked Jaden. "They're located in my tomb in Egypt." said Atem. Everyone groaned. "We don't have time to go back to Egypt." said Dimitri. "Wait, I have an idea!" said Ashley. "What is it?" asked Haou. "Why don't we teleport to Egypt? Danek can teleport us anywhere." asked Ashley. "That's an excellent idea." said Jim. "Well, let's get going." said Timothy. "Okay. Everybody, hang on to me." said Danek. Everyone held onto Danek. And soon enough, they were teleporting to Egypt.


	54. Chapter 54

Meanwhile, everyone was now at Egypt. "Whoa. Remind me not to do that teleporting thing when we get back." said Dimitri. "Let's go to the Valley of the Kings. That's where Atem's tomb is." said Ashley. Everyone went into the Valley of the Kings. They went through the dangerous puzzles in the tomb. They got to the spot where Ashley and her friends first met Atem. "So, where are the Egyptian Gods?" asked Haou. "They're here in this very room. They only can be revived if someone can say the Egyptian chant." said Atem. "But what's the chant?" asked Allison C. "We both know the chant. Let's say it at the same time." said Danek to Atem. "I'm all over it." said Atem. The 2 boys both began to say the Egyptian chant in Arabic with their arms apart. When they were done, an earthquake occurred. "What's going on?" asked Jim. "The 3 Egyptian Gods are being resurrected. Nothing to worry about." said Haou. The earthquake stopped a few seconds later. Suddenly, 3 monsters colored in red, yellow, and blue appeared in front of the kids. "These are the 3 Egyptian Gods. The red is Slifer, the blue is Obelisk, and the yellow is Ra." said Atem. "Hello, Egyptian Gods." said Jaden. "Uh, Jaden? These gods can't talk." said Ashley. "But they can read our minds. They already know what our mission is." said Atem. "So, are they under our control now?" asked Jaden. "Yes, Jaden. Now we can go back to Indiana and save Judai from the Sacred Beasts." said Danek. "We have no time to waste. Let's get out of here." said Cleopatra. Everyone made it out of the Valley of the Kings and teleported back to Indiana.


	55. Chapter 55

Everyone made it back to Indiana. "Phew. The Egyptian Gods are still with us." said Allison C. "But I have a question. Where are the Sacred Beasts now?" asked Jaden. "They just flew off somewhere. And now we don't know where they are." said Timothy. "Let's split up and go to different cities or locations. Cleopatra, you go to Albion. Danek, you go to Indianapolis. Jaden, you go to Goshen. Ashley, you go to Cromwell. Allison C., you go to Fort Wayne. Jim, you go to Wolf Lake. Tim, you go to Chain O'Lakes State Park. Haou, you go to Muncie. Dimitri, you go to Syracuse. Atem, you go to Ligonier. And I will go to Valparaiso." said Cleopatra VII. "What about me?" asked Valon. "You stay here in Kimmell and tell Ashley and Allison C.'s parents to make a run for it if you see one of the Sacred Beasts coming your way." said Cleopatra VII. "Okay. Let's get going." said Ashley. "I can teleport you all to your designated areas." said Danek. Everyone except Valon got teleported to their searching areas.


	56. Chapter 56

After a few hours, it was now evening, and everyone decided to give up on searching. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Allison C. "We didn't find anything suspicious." said Dimitri. "Wait a minute, where's Valon?" asked Jim. "He must have gone somewhere else to look for the Sacred Beasts." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, Danek heard a scream. "What is it, Danek?" asked Atem. "I heard Valon. He's in trouble." said Danek. "Where at?" asked Dimitri. "Beside your grandparents' house, Ashley." said Danek. "Well, why are we standing around here for? Let's go save Valon." said Jaden. Everyone went to Virginia and Lloyd's house to find Valon and one of the Sacred Beasts. "It's Hamon. We have to be careful around this Sacred Beast." said Cleopatra. Hamon fired a lightning bolt at Valon's direction. Luckily, he dodged it. "Don't worry, Valon. We're here to rescue you." said Jaden. "Thanks, guys." said Valon. Suddenly, Hamon fired a lightning bolt at Ashley's direction. "Look out, Ashley!" said Cleopatra. Danek got in front of Ashley and absorbed the lightning bolt with his bare hands. "Whoa. You can absorb any attack. That's so cool." said Ashley. Danek fired a lightning bolt back at Hamon. It dodged. Hamon fired a lightning bolt at Timothy's direction. "Ra, protect him." said Atem. Ra got in front of Timothy. "Whoa, thanks, Ra." said Timothy. Hamon fired a lightning bolt at Allison C.'s direction. "Oh crap. Well, it was nice knowing me." said Allison C. But suddenly, Valon got in front of Allison C. and he got hit instead. "No!" screamed Jim. Then suddenly, Jim glowed all red. "Whoa, what's happening to Jim?" asked Jaden. "I honestly have no idea." said Cleopatra. Then Tragoedia was in control. "Oh no. Not this guy." said Dimitri. "Don't worry, you fool. I'm not here to kill you. Not this time." said Tragoedia. "Wow. Tragoedia not hurting us. That's a first." said Allison C. Tragoedia ran up to Hamon and scratched it with its claws. "Tragoedia, claws won't work on Sacred Beasts. Only the Egyptian God with its weakness color can defeat Hamon." said Haou. "What's Hamon's weakness color?" asked Allison C. "It's red. So Slifer has to defeat Hamon." said Haou. Slifer fired a fireball at Hamon. Hamon got hit and then it disappeared. "Is everyone alright?" asked Cleopatra VII. "Yeah, but Valon was the only one that got hit." said Timothy. "I can heal him." said Danek. Suddenly, Danek's hands and Valon glowed white. After a few seconds, Valon was healed. "What happened?" asked Valon. "You got hit by Hamon's lightning. But we managed to defeat it." said Haou. "1 down, 2 to go." said Dimitri. "Yeah, now let's go find the other 2 Sacred Beasts." said Cleopatra VII.


	57. Chapter 57

Meanwhile, everyone went back to Ashley and Allison C.'s house. "Well, Hamon is defeated. Now we need to find Uria and Raviel and save Judai." said Cleopatra. "But we have no idea where either one of them could be." said Jim. "Don't worry. All we have to do is keep looking and if we hear a roar, we'll know." said Jaden. Suddenly, they heard a roar. "Kind of like that?" asked Ashley. "Yep." answered Jaden. Everyone went over to where they heard the roar. There was Raviel attacking Kimmell. There were people in the streets under his control saying 'Must serve Raviel' repeatedly. "Raviel is the strongest, right?" asked Dimitri. "Yep. How are we going to beat him?" asked Allison C. "Blue's weakness color is yellow. So, Ra has to defeat Raviel." said Haou. "Go, Ra, and attack Raviel." said Atem. Ra went over to attack Raviel. Ra used its fire to defeat Raviel. Raviel disappeared into smoke. And everyone in the streets went back to normal. "Well, that was easy." said Jaden. "Yes, too easy." said Danek. "It doesn't look like Raviel has Judai either." said Cleopatra. "So that means Uria has him." said Haou. "But where can we find Uria?" asked Ashley. "Probably somewhere near Kimmell." said Cleopatra VII.


	58. Chapter 58

Meanwhile, everyone had looked all around Kimmell. "Well, we looked everywhere. No sign of Uria." said Jim. "Let's look in Ligonier." said Haou. Everyone teleported to Ligonier. When they got there, they heard a roar. "That must've been Uria. Let's get going." said Danek. Everyone ran to where they heard the roar. There stood all 3 of the Sacred Beasts in front of the kids. And standing in front of the Sacred Beasts and in the shadows was Judai. His eyes were bichromatic and were glowing in the dark. "Judai, why are you doing this? This is nothing like you." said Ashley. "Silence! These beasts are doing everything I say. And nothing can ruin that. Not even you mortals." said Judai. "The Sacred Beasts are controlling your mind. Listen to me, Judai. We can fix everything. We can make everything back to normal." said Danek. "I have heard enough out of you mortals. Sacred Beasts, kill them." said Judai. The 3 Sacred Beasts used all of their powers together. "Look out!" said Timothy. Everyone except Danek dodged. "Danek, what are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed!" said Cleopatra. "No, Cleopatra. Watch. He knows what he's doing." said Jaden. Danek had absorbed all of the Sacred Beasts' attack and fired them back at Judai. He dodged the attack. "Egyptian Gods, defend Danek." said Atem. Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer got in front of Danek. Danek got on Slifer's back. "Slifer, defeat Hamon, like before." said Danek. "You are so foolish just trying that move on Hamon. Raviel, attack Slifer." said Judai. Raviel attacked Slifer and Slifer was destroyed. "No!" screamed Atem and Danek at the same time. "1 down, 2 to go. Hamon, attack Obelisk." said Judai. "Oh, I don't think so." said Jim. He got on Obelisk's back, while Valon got on Ra's back. "This is payback for making Hamon hurt me." said Valon. "You go, Aussies!" said Allison C. Obelisk and Ra used their powers on Hamon and Uria. "The Sacred Beasts are invincible. I am invincible. Uria, attack Obelisk. And Raviel, destroy Ra." said Judai. "What? But blue and red are evenly matched. They'll destroy each other." said Haou. But Uria and Obelisk didn't listen. Obelisk was destroyed, and not Uria. "What in the world?" asked Ashley. "I told you that the Sacred Beasts are invincible." said Judai. "We only have 1 Egyptian God. And Valon's riding on him." said Cleopatra. "Ra, attack Raviel." said Valon. Ra destroyed Raviel with its fire. "So much for its invincibility." said Ashley. "That's not possible! Uria, attack Ra." said Judai. Uria destroyed Ra with its fire. And Valon fell towards the ground. "I got him!" said Ashley as she ran up and caught Valon bridal-side style. "Are you alright?" asked Ashley. "I'm fine, but we ran out of reinforcements." said Valon. "It's hopeless. All of the Egyptian Gods are destroyed. And there is nothing you can do to stop the Sacred Beasts from annihilating all of Indiana. You have no chance." said Judai. "I think we do." said Danek. "What are you talking about?" asked Dimitri. Suddenly, Danek went up to Judai. "Judai, listen to me. You are not yourself. You have to fight whatever is controlling you." said Danek. "I… I can't. The Sacred Beasts are invincible." said Judai in his normal voice. "Yes, you can. You're strong enough to stop them." said Danek. "No I can't!" said Judai. Suddenly, Danek was blown back towards the kids. "Danek, are you alright?" asked Cleopatra. "I'm fine." said Danek. "There is a time-limit for saving your friend. You have exactly one minute to try and stop me." said Judai. "One minute?!" asked Allison C. Ashley looked at her watch and saw it was almost midnight. "Guys, we have to stop the Sacred Beasts now." said Ashley. "Yeah, we know that. But how?" asked Jim. Suddenly, Valon was glowing blue and silver. "Valon?" asked Allison C. Suddenly, armor parts surrounded Valon. After a few seconds, he was covered in blue-and-silver armor. "Whoa. That's awesome!" said Jaden. Valon started running towards the Sacred Beasts with his fist forward. Suddenly, an explosion occurred where the Sacred Beasts and Judai were standing. "Get out of the way!" said Cleopatra. Everyone backed up a few steps. After a few seconds, the Sacred Beasts were defeated. Everyone cheered for Valon's success. "But where's Judai?" asked Cleopatra. She didn't see Judai over where the Sacred Beasts were. Everyone ran over to that spot. "Judai!" said Ashley. "Judai, where are you?!" said Cleopatra. "Hey, there he is!" said Timothy as he pointed at a clearing. Judai was unconscious. Everyone ran over to him. Haou listened for a heartbeat. There wasn't one. "Guys, I think he's dead." said Haou. "According to that book, when the Sacred Beasts are defeated, their guide joins them towards death." said Danek. "Judai, no! You can't be dead! Come on, wake up!" said Cleopatra. "Cleopatra, it's no use. He's gone." said Ashley. "Well, should we tell our parents, Ashley?" asked Allison C. "Yeah. Let's go home." said Ashley. Haou carried Judai bridal-side style and everyone walked home to Kimmell.


	59. Chapter 59

After the kids got home, Ashley, Danek, and Allison C. had decided to keep Judai to themselves instead of burying him. "Why do you not want to bury Judai? He's dead." said Ashley. "You have forgotten that I can revive people from the dead, Ashley." said Danek. "Oh! Now why didn't I think of that before?" said Ashley. "Do you think it could work?" asked Allison C. "I don't know. But I'll try my best." said Danek. And with that said, Danek's hands and Judai began to glow white. Ashley and Allison C. shielded their eyes. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped. The 2 Cox sisters opened their eyes and there stood Judai, alive and well. His eyes were bichromatic at first, but faded and they were back to brown. "Judai!" said Ashley as she hugged him. "You really miss me, huh?" said Judai. "A lot. We were worried sick about you." said Allison C. Suddenly, Haou, Cleopatra, Jaden, Atem, Jim, Valon, Timothy, and Cleopatra VII came into the house and saw Judai alive. "You're alive. But how?" asked Cleopatra VII. "Danek's healing powers." said Allison C. "But where's Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "I don't know. I told him that Judai got revived before we all got here. We all saw the bright light." said Cleopatra. "He's not in his house?" asked Ashley. "I guess not." said Haou. "Maybe he went to the grocery store or something." said Jaden. Suddenly, the door knocked. "I wonder who that could be?" asked Valon. "I have no idea." said Ashley. "I'll get it." said Allison C. as she opened the door. Virginia and Lloyd were at the doorway. And they had brought Kevin, Betsy, Becca, and Christopher. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Allison C. "Some monsters destroyed our homes." said Virginia. "Oh, they were called the Sacred Beasts. But they're gone now. We defeated them." said Allison C. "Allison C., who was at the door?" asked Ashley. "Grandma and Grandpa, and the Marshalls." said Allison C. "Tell us more about the Sacred Beasts." said Betsy. "They're 3 of them, we can tell you that." said Jaden. "Our brother Judai was their guide to victory. No mortal ever defeated them." said Haou. "They have been buried at the Sparta United Church of Christ for over a thousand years." said Cleopatra. "We almost lost Judai to those Sacred Beasts." said Jim. "That's sad. But we're all happy to see you all survived." said Kevin. "We were hoping to stay with you until our homes get fixed, if that's alright with you." said Becca. "That's fine." said Danek.


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, Ashley woke up and went outside to see if Dimitri came home. But when she opened the door, there was no one in sight. "That's weird. He should've been back by now." said Ashley. She went to each of her friends' houses and told them that Dimitri did not return yet. "Maybe he fell asleep at the grocery store or something." said Jaden. "Nah, I don't think so." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, the group heard a roar. "What was that?" asked Timothy. "Probably one of the Egyptian Gods or something." said Allison C. "No, they were destroyed, remember?" said Ashley. "Hey, guys. Look up there." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone looked up in the sky and saw 3 dragons fly by them. One was red, one was green, and one was blue. "Great. First the Sacred Beasts, and now dragons." said Haou. "Let's go find out where they're going." said Jim. "Right. Besides, they might know where Dimitri is." said Timothy.


	61. Chapter 61

Meanwhile, everyone was following the 3 dragons. Until the dragons decided to split up and take different directions. The kids were left with a 3-way. "Oh great. Which way should we go?" asked Jaden. "I got an idea. Since there's 12 of us, 4 can each take a different path." said Atem. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's go." said Allison C. "Okay. Danek, Jim, Cleopatra and Haou, you take the path on the right. Tim, Valon, Cleopatra VII, and Allison C., you take the path on the left. Atem, Jaden, Judai, and I will take the path in the middle." said Ashley. "Sounds good to me." said Timothy. Everyone began to go their own paths.


	62. Chapter 62

Danek, Jim, Cleopatra, and Haou were now seen walking through their path. "I have no idea why I get to be paired up with you, Jim." said Haou. "Oh, cool it, will you?" asked Cleopatra. "Yeah. Besides, we still have a dragon to find." said Jim. Suddenly, Danek saw something fly by inches off his head. "Guys, do you see that?" asked Danek as he pointed to where the dragon was flying. "It's heading towards Fort Wayne. Danek, get its attention." said Haou. Danek went up in the air and fired a water blast at the dragon. The dragon got hit and landed on the ground. Danek caught up. Cleopatra, Jim, and Haou caught up with Danek. The dragon was blue in color. Thanks to Danek, the dragon was injured. "I think I hit it too hard." said Danek. "Who cares? Right now, we have to worry about this thing." said Haou. Suddenly, Danek's hands and the dragon were glowing white. After a few seconds the dragon was healed. It opened its eyes and stared at Danek, Cleopatra, Jim, and Haou. "We're not going to hurt you." said Danek. The dragon suddenly roared and flew away. "I think we have to follow it again." said Cleopatra. "Let's go." said Jim.


	63. Chapter 63

Meanwhile, Timothy, Valon, Cleopatra VII, and Allison C. were walking through their path in search of the second dragon. "I hope the others are doing okay." said Cleopatra VII. "Don't worry about them, Cleopatra VII. They can handle themselves." said Timothy. "Tim's right." said Allison C. Suddenly, they saw a dragon in a clearing. "There's one of the dragons." said Cleopatra VII. "Let's get it." said Timothy. The 4 kids went over to the clearing. The dragon's back was turned to them, so it didn't hear them. "Let's grab it." said Valon. "How are we supposed to do that? We don't even have the proper equipment." said Allison C. "Quiet, guys. You're going to scare it." said Cleopatra VII. The dragon was red in color. It had a horn on its head. Suddenly, it turned its head around and saw the 4 kids. It roared and flew away. "We didn't even do anything." said Valon. "That doesn't matter. We have to see where it's going." said Cleopatra VII. The 4 kids began to follow the red dragon.


	64. Chapter 64

Meanwhile, Atem, Jaden, Judai, and Ashley were walking through their path in search of the final dragon. "Danek can be a big help around these dragons. Since he can tame them and everything." said Jaden. "In order to find Dimitri, we have to keep moving, guys." said Ashley. "Hey, look over there." said Atem as he pointed at a clearing. The 4 kids went over there and saw the final dragon that was green in color. "We found one of the dragons." said Jaden. Suddenly, the dragon looked up and roared. It then flew towards them instead of away from them. It was going towards Judai. "I am not going to lose my brother again." said Jaden. He got in front of Judai and the dragon scratched him hard. Jaden fell to the ground, injured. "Jaden!" screamed Ashley and Atem at the same time. The dragon was coming back for the kids. Atem got in front of the other 3 kids and fired a gold blast at the dragon. It got hit. "Whoa! Atem, what was that?" asked Ashley. "One of my powers." said Atem. "Guys, Jaden's hurt." said Judai. "I have a healing amulet that can help." said Atem. The amulet around his neck glowed in a gold color. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped, and Jaden was healed. "Thanks, Atem. I owe you one." said Jaden. "Now let's go check on the dragon." said Ashley. "Uh, guys? Where is the dragon?" asked Judai. The 4 kids looked around the place, but there was no sign of the dragon anywhere. "Great. We lost it." said Jaden. "Let's go find the others." said Ashley.


	65. Chapter 65

Meanwhile, the 12 kids got back together. "Did you guys find the dragons?" asked Ashley. "We did, but the blue dragon flew away from us." said Jim. "So did the red dragon." said Timothy. "And so did the green one." said Judai. "I don't get it. Where are they trying to lead us? And what do they have to do with Dimitri's disappearance?" asked Jaden. "We'll figure that out once we find Dimitri and stop the dragons." said Allison C. Suddenly, the kids heard at least 3 roars. "Or they can come to us." said Jim. They saw the 3 dragons fly towards them and land in front of them. The blue dragon was on the left, the red one on the right, and the green in the middle. "I'm guessing that the green dragon is the leader out of all of them." said Timothy. "Danek, try and talk to the dragons." said Valon. Danek stepped up to the 3 dragons. The 3 dragons instantly became calm. "I'm Danek, from Atlantis. And these are my friends. Why are you here?" asked Danek. All Ashley could hear from the dragon were growls and roars. She couldn't tell what they were saying. "Okay. I understand. I have another question for you. Do you know where you put our friend? He's about 5 foot 2 with brown spiky hair and blue eyes with a yellow jacket." said Danek. The 3 dragons looked at each other, and then the green one talked in growls and roars. "Okay. Thank you so much." said Danek. He went back to the kids. "Well? What did they say?" asked Jim. "They said they're here because another threat may be coming towards us. And they also know where Dimitri is." said Danek. "That's great! Where is he?" asked Allison C. "They said somewhere in Atlantis." said Danek. "Atlantis? But that city sunk under the sea a long time ago." said Haou. "Yes, but you forget that it's not really forgotten. I live in Atlantis, along with my family. Maybe they have seen Dimitri." said Danek. "Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go." asked Allison C. "I'm afraid that looking for an underwater city won't be easy." said Danek. Everyone groaned in disappointment. "But I didn't say it would be impossible." said Danek. "Okay. How do we get there?" asked Timothy. "The dragons can take us there." said Cleopatra. "That's an excellent idea." said Cleopatra VII. "Wait, before we go to Atlantis, we need to tell our parents where we're going, and see if they want to come along with us." said Allison C. "Good plan." said Valon.


	66. Chapter 66

After the 2 Cox sisters talked to their parents about going to Atlantis, they went back to the Yuki house to discuss about travel and how dangerous it was going to be. But before they could make it over there, Ashley stopped in front of Dimitri's house. Allison C. put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ashley. We'll find him." said Allison C. "Yeah, you're right." said Ashley. The 2 Cox sisters made it to the Yuki house. "Are you ready to go to Atlantis?" asked Cleopatra. "Of course we are. But where's our ride?" asked Ashley. "Danek's talking them into being tame for all of us so that they don't attack us." said Jaden. A few minutes later, Danek came in the house. "Are they all tame?" asked Allison C. "Yep. Now we can go to Atlantis." said Danek. "But question is, who's riding what dragon?" asked Judai. "I'm going to be flying, of course. Jim, Cleopatra VII, Atem, and Valon, you ride the red dragon. Tim, Cleopatra, Haou, and Allison C., you ride the blue dragon. And Ashley, Jaden, and Judai can ride the green dragon." said Danek. "Sounds good to us." said Jim. "Ashley, this ride can be dangerous." said Judai. "Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I can face any danger." said Ashley. "Okay, let's head on out." said Timothy. The 3 dragons began flapping their wings and letting their feet touch the air. Everyone on the dragons began to hang on to either the dragon's neck or each other's waists. And soon enough, the dragons were now in the air. "We're off to Atlantis, baby!" said Jaden.


	67. Chapter 67

Meanwhile, after a few hours, the 3 dragons were still flying towards Atlantis with Danek beside them. Ashley was still worried about Dimitri. "Still worried about Dimitri, Ashley?" asked Judai. "Yeah, a lot. I hope he's okay. If he got hurt by whatever's out there, I'll never forgive myself." said Ashley. "It's okay. I'm kind of worried about him, too." said Judai. "You are?" asked Ashley. Judai nodded. Suddenly, a fireball from out of nowhere came crashing down towards the dragons. "We're under attack!" said Jaden. "I see that!" said Ashley. "Hang on to the dragon." said Judai. Suddenly, another fireball came towards the green dragon. Ashley began to stand up and try to avoid the fireball, but she got hit and was about to fall off the dragon, but Judai grabbed her hand. "Judai?" said Ashley. "I got you, and I'm not letting you go." said Judai. Suddenly, Ashley was lifted up back on the dragon. Ashley saw Danek flying behind them. "Having trouble keeping your balance?" asked Danek. "No. We were under attack." said Jaden. "From where?" asked Danek. "Over there." said Ashley as she pointed towards the water below them. "Oh, we're almost to Atlantis." said Danek.


	68. Chapter 68

The dragons had landed on an iceberg beside the Atlantic Ocean. "We're here?" asked Timothy. "Yep. Atlantis is just below there." said Danek as he pointed down in the dark water. "It looks dark in there." said Judai. "Don't worry, I can light our way." said Danek. He dived head-first in the water. "Is it cold?" asked Jaden. "Not really. Just jump in." said Danek. Everyone else dived head-first in the water. "We'll be back here for you." said Danek to the 3 dragons. "Okay, let's go underwater and look for Atlantis." said Cleopatra VII. Everyone went underwater. Danek pointed further down and everyone followed him towards the sunk city of Atlantis. A few feet under, they all saw a kingdom. Everyone went over there and once they reached it, they went up for breath. The inside of the kingdom was much better than the outside. It was filled with a bunch of gold. "Wow. It's just like my palace in Egypt." said Atem. "Who goes there?" asked a voice. "Who was that?" asked Allison C. to Danek. "That was just one of my sisters." said Danek. He went over to see where was the voice was coming from. "Adella, come out of there." said Danek. A mermaid with brown hair and a yellow tail came out of hiding. "Danek, it's so good to see you again." said Adella. "Nice to see you, too." said Danek. "I heard other voices." said Adella. "Oh, they're just my friends. Come on, I'll introduce you." said Danek. The 2 mermaids went over to the other kids. "Adella, these are my friends. The 4 Yuki kids Cleopatra, Haou, Jaden, and Judai. The 2 Cox sisters Ashley and Allison C. Jim Cook and Valon Clark are our Aussies. Atem and Cleopatra VII are from Egypt. And Timothy Drake is our youngest. Guys, this is one of my sisters Adella." said Danek. "Nice to meet you." said Jim. "The pleasure's all mine. So, why are you here?" asked Adella. "We're hoping to find one of our friends in here." said Allison C. "Oh. Would you like to meet our family?" asked Adella. "Sure." said Valon.


	69. Chapter 69

Everyone followed Adella and Danek to the throne room. "Uh, Danek? Where are we going?" asked Ashley. "To the throne room." said Danek. Everyone had arrived at the throne room where there were a bunch of merpeople gathered around. Up at the throne were the king and queen of Atlantis. Along with 6 other mermaids. Two mermaids have red tails, one has an orange tail, one has a green tail, one has a blue tail, one has a pink tail, and one has a lavender tail. "Those mermaids up there are my other 6 sisters and my niece." said Danek. "So, you have 7 sisters and one niece?" asked Jaden. "Yes, Jaden." said Danek. Jaden's jaw dropped. "Danek, it's so nice to see you back." said the king of Atlantis. "Father." said Danek as he bowed. "Father? Wait a minute. You're this guy's son?" asked Haou. "Yes. I'm the Prince of Atlantis." said Danek. "He told me that before. Remember when we went to Chain O'Lakes for camping last summer?" asked Ashley. Everyone except for Valon, Atem, and Cleopatra VII nodded. "Well, he told me all that stuff when I snuck out of the camper that one night. I got used to him when you guys were still sleeping in the camper." said Ashley. "Oh. That makes sense. I just can't believe you wouldn't tell us about that." said Cleopatra. "Who are all of these humans?" asked the queen of Atlantis. "These are my friends. The 4 Yuki kids are Cleopatra, Haou, Jaden, and Judai. The 2 Cox sisters are Ashley and Allison C. Our Aussies are Jim Cook and Valon Clark. Atem and Cleopatra VII are from Egypt. And Timothy Drake is our youngest." said Danek. "It is nice to meet you all. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am King Triton, and this is my wife Queen Athena, and my 7 daughters. You already met Adella. The red is Arista, the orange is Attina, the green is Ariel, the blue is Aquata, the pink is Alana, and the lavender is Andrina. And this is my granddaughter Melody." said Triton. "And these 11 merpeople are Danek's kids: Maria, Melfina, Miguel, Misty, Mylie, Myra, Odelia, Oklahoma, Oktyabrina, Ottelien, and Ozanka." said Athena. "Nice to meet you, girls, Miguel, and Your Majesties." said Judai. "So, tell us. Why are you here?" asked Arista. "We're on a search to find our friend Dimitri Marshall. We last saw him about a few days ago." said Jim. "We were hoping that he could be here in Atlantis." said Atem. "We have never seen him around here. I'm sorry." said Triton. "Well, that's okay." said Cleopatra. "However, we would like to search for your friend." said Athena. "Well, that sounds great." said Cleopatra VII. "Well, it's settled. We're going with you." said Attina. "I just hope that the dragons can carry a little extra weight." said Haou. "You have dragons?" asked Ariel. "Oh yes we do." said Danek. The Atlantis family and Danek's kids followed the kids outside and up to the surface where the dragons are still waiting for them. "Are these your dragons?" asked Andrina. "Yeah. There are 3 of them, in case you don't know. We found them lurking around in Kimmell, Indiana, where we call home." said Valon. "They look so majestic." said Ariel. "Majestic? Are you saying that these dragons look like royalty?" asked Haou. "Of course. At least, that's what we're all thinking." said Ariel. "Okay, let's figure out who is riding what dragon." said Danek. After a few seconds of thinking, Adella, Andrina, Arista, Maria, Melfina, Miguel, Misty, Mylie, and Myra were riding on the blue dragon, Triton, Athena, Ariel, Aquata, Odelia, Oklahoma, Oktyabrina, Ottelien, and Ozanka, were riding on the green dragon, and Alana, Melody, and Attina were riding on the red dragon. With that all figured out, everyone went off for home while riding on the 3 dragons.


	70. Chapter 70

Once the kids made it back to America by nightfall, Danek showed his family and his kids all around the Cox household. "Wow. This place looks nice." said Aquata. "I know. I live here with my family." said Allison C. "I think they can see that, Allison C." said Ashley. "Okay, let's figure out where to go next in order to find Dimitri." said Cleopatra VII. Suddenly, Judai felt a jolt on his forehead. "Judai, are you alright?" asked Ashley. "I'll be fine. I just need to lay down somewhere." said Judai. "Lay him down on my bed." said Allison C. Ashley put Judai on Allison C.'s bed. "What was that all about?" asked Haou. "I honestly have no idea." said Jim. "Hey, guys. Look at the book about the Sacred Beasts. There seems to be more info about them. The previous guide of the Sacred Beasts will experience life-threatening headaches. This is a sign that the Sacred Beasts will come back. Wait a minute. The Sacred Beasts might come back from their graves?" asked Danek. "Judai was the previous guide to the Sacred Beasts, so he has a headache right now." said Jaden. "We can all see that, Jaden. It's life-threatening, too. Which means Judai might die because of this." said Cleopatra. "What does this mean?" asked Valon. "The Sacred Beasts have now returned, and they're after a new guide." said Ashley. "And the new guide might be Dimitri." said Allison C. "We have to go to the Sparta United Church of Christ Cemetery and save Dimitri from the Sacred Beasts." said Jim. "Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's get going." said Haou. Everyone went outside and went to the Sparta United Church of Christ Cemetery.


	71. Chapter 71

Everyone went over to the Sparta United Church of Christ Cemetery to find the 3 Sacred Beasts already resurrected again. They were ready to attack. "Oh boy. We better get out of the way." said Cleopatra. Uria began with his attack. But everyone dodged. "Where have you put Dimitri?" asked Danek to the Sacred Beasts. Raviel answered with a punch that sended Ashley flying in the air. "I got her!" said Timothy. He caught her before she could hit the ground. "Thanks, Tim." said Ashley. "You are really heavy." said Timothy. Cleopatra turned into a cheetah and scratched Hamon in the face. Suddenly, a blast hit Cleopatra. She reverted to normal. "Are you okay?" asked Jim. "Something hit me." said Cleopatra. Ashley looked on and saw a figure in the shadows. A familiar figure. "Dimitri?" asked Ashley. Dimitri came out of the shadows. Uria attacked Dimitri with his fireball. Dimitri fell into unconsciousness. "No!" said Ashley as she ran over to him. Valon glowed blue-and-silver and his armor appeared on him. He punched all 3 of the Sacred Beasts at the same time. The Sacred Beasts went back to their graves. Everyone then went over to Dimitri, who was still unconscious. "What was he doing here?" asked Haou. "I have no idea. But we better get him back home." said Allison C. Ashley carried Dimitri bridal-side style and everyone went back home.


	72. Chapter 72

Meanwhile, everyone was back home in Kimmell and Danek's family decided to stay with the kids. Ashley was watching Dimitri recover from Uria's attack. And Judai was feeling better after he got the life-threatening headache. Dimitri was still unconscious. Danek had healed him as soon as they got home. "I'm sure Dimitri's fine. You have nothing to worry about." said Jaden. "You're right, Jaden." said Ashley. Suddenly, Dimitri opened his eyes. Ashley gasped happily. "You're awake." said Jaden. "What happened?" asked Dimitri. "Well, you went missing for awhile. We went searching for you. We even met new friends while we were in Atlantis." said Ashley. "And the Sacred Beasts returned. Uria hit you with a fireball." said Jaden. "But we defeated them again." said Allison C. "I owe you one, guys." said Dimitri. Suddenly, Danek and his family came in the room. "It's nice to see you alive, Dimitri." said Adella. "Who are they?" asked Dimitri. "This is my family. My seven sisters Adella, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Ariel, Arista, and Attina. My parents Triton and Athena, my kids Maria, Melfina, Miguel, Misty, Mylie, Myra, Odelia, Oklahoma, Oktyabrina, Ottelien, and Ozanka, and my niece Melody." said Danek. "It's nice to meet you, Dimitri." said Athena. "You too." said Dimitri.


	73. Chapter 73

"Where's Danek?" asked Timothy. Everyone was just chilling out in Allison C.'s bedroom. Dimitri had fully recovered after the kids' second encounter with the Sacred Beasts. "He went to the library at the school. He was curious about the 3 dragons that we found." said Atem. "Hey, guys. I'm back from the library." said Danek as he came in the room. "What did you find out, Danek?" asked Valon. "I found an interesting book that can help us with our problem." said Danek. He opened the book to a page where the 3 dragons were. "That's them alright. Does that book give us the names of the dragons?" asked Cleopatra. "Actually it does, Cleopatra. The book says that the blue dragon's name is Critias, the red dragon's name is Hermos, and finally, the green dragon's name is Timaeus." said Danek. "Very interesting names for dragons." said Melody. "Well, that does solve our problem about the dragons." said Jim. "Yeah. Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus." said Dimitri. "I'm lucky I found that book. It was about to be removed from the library forever." said Danek. "Well, that does stink." said Cleopatra VII. "I'm going to see the dragons that are outside." said Danek as he left. "We should go out and see them, too. Now that we know what their names are." said Haou. Everyone followed their friend outside.


	74. Chapter 74

A few months later, it was the month of July, and everyone was packing up to leave for Chain O'Lakes State Park. Valon had gone back to Australia in April. And Danek's family had decided to go back to Atlantis. "We're going to show you all around Chain O'Lakes." said Danek to Atem and Cleopatra VII. "I better go tell Dimitri that we're leaving." said Ashley as she went to Dimitri's house. She opened the door and found Dimitri still packing. "Still packing, huh?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. Are you about ready to leave?" asked Dimitri. "We sure are." said Ashley. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute." said Dimitri. Once Dimitri was ready, everyone was set to go to Chain O'Lakes.


	75. Chapter 75

2 days later, everyone was heading home after a boring camping weekend. Nothing new had happened for Ashley and her friends while they were there. Once she got home, Ashley started to unpack her stuff in her room. But suddenly, Jaden came rushing in. "Jaden? Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Ashley. "Sorry. But I can't find Cleopatra anywhere." said Jaden. "Did she come back home with us?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. But now she's nowhere." said Jaden. "Don't worry. We'll find her. Do your brothers know about this?" said Ashley. "Of course they do." said Jaden. "We'll gather everyone together and start searching." said Ashley. A few minutes later, everyone had been gathered around in the Yuki house. Jaden was explaining to everyone that Cleopatra had just run off without telling any of her brothers. "Now that I think about it, Dimitri disappeared the same time as Cleopatra did." said Jim. "I just hope they're both alright and not in any danger of any kind." said Ashley. "Come on. Let's search all over until we find a clue." said Allison C.


	76. Chapter 76

Meanwhile, Dimitri was waking up. He found himself in some sort of lair. "Where am I?" asked Dimitri. "You're in my lair, of course." said a voice. Dimitri can recognize that voice from anywhere. "Cleopatra? You're here, too?" asked Dimitri. "Yes, I am." said Cleopatra. She came out of the shadows in cheetah form. "Why are you a cheetah?" asked Dimitri. "Because I can be a cheetah whenever I want. You're not the boss of me." said Cleopatra. "What happened to you? You're not the Cleopatra I know." said Dimitri. "Silence. The old Cleopatra is gone. But the new girl you see in front of you is completely different. And by different, I mean totally evil." said Cleopatra. Dimitri gasped. "Now, hold still so that I can hook you up to my invention." said Cleopatra. "Don't even try to touch me." said Dimitri. He started running. "What a feisty boy." said Cleopatra. She started running after him. "You can't outrun me, Dimitri. Cheetahs are the fastest land animal in the world." said Cleopatra. Dimitri got to a safe spot and hid there until it was safe to come out. Once she was gone, Dimitri started walking, but then stopped to find Cleopatra's face in front of him. He fell to the ground. "Going somewhere?" asked Cleopatra. Dimitri started going the other way, but another cheetah blocked it. He was trapped.


	77. Chapter 77

Meanwhile, everyone was still looking for Cleopatra and Dimitri. "Hey, guys. Look what I found." said Atem as he pointed at a cave of some sort. "I never noticed that there. Maybe it was just built not too long ago." said Judai. Haou touched the rock on the cave. "Yep. This cave is not going to last long." said Haou. Suddenly, the kids heard a scream inside the cave. "That sounded like Dimitri." said Danek. "Let's go in." said Timothy. Everyone ran inside the cave. "Wow. This place looks awesome on the inside." said Jaden. Suddenly, 2 cheetahs came running towards them. "Look out!" said Haou. Everyone dodged the cheetahs. But the cheetahs turned around and surround the kids. "Let's go." said Danek. But 2 more cheetahs blocked the other way. The kids were trapped. "Where are our friends?" asked Danek to the cheetahs. The cheetahs started growling, as if trying to answer Danek's question. "Well, what did they say?" asked Jim. "They said that we have to follow them." said Danek. "Okay, as long as they're not hurting us." said Jaden. Everyone followed the cheetahs to another room.


	78. Chapter 78

Meanwhile, everyone was still following the cheetahs. Once they got into the room, the cheetahs stopped at sat on the floor. Ashley looked around and saw that there were at least 6 or 7 cheetahs. Ashley also noticed a fishing hook with a chair. Down below there were 3 different containers. "What in the world?" asked Ashley. "I was wondering the same thing." said Judai. "You kids must be our guests." said Cleopatra from the shadows. "Cleopatra! Thank goodness you're alright. But where's Dimitri?" asked Atem. "Oh, don't worry. He's fine. In fact, he's up there." said Cleopatra as she pointed up. Dimitri was tied on the hook. "Dimitri!" said Cleopatra VII. "What are you doing to him?" asked Ashley. "I'm about to drop him into either his allergies or his fears. I'm sure you kids know one allergy of Dimitri's." said Cleopatra. "Yeah. He's allergic to cats." said Timothy. "Right. But he's allergic to another thing. Mountain Dew." said Cleopatra. "How can anyone be allergic to Mountain Dew? That's crazy." said Haou. "But it's not impossible." said Danek. "And his fears are also in there. He has ophidiophobia." said Cleopatra. "What the heck is that?" asked Allison C. "It means that Dimitri's afraid of snakes." said Ashley. "Quite right. Now, let's fire this thing up, shall we?" said Cleopatra. She sat in the chair and cranked the lever on the fishing hook left and right. "This is how I move Dimitri around in the fishing hook I made. Now, Ashley, since you love Dimitri so much, you get to choose his fate. Will it be falling into a pit with cats?" said Cleopatra as she moved the lever towards the first pit, which has a bunch of hissing cats in it. "Falling into a pit with Mountain Dew?" said Cleopatra as she moved the lever towards the middle pit with a sea of Mountain Dew in it. "Or falling into the pit with snakes?" said Cleopatra as she moved the lever towards the pit of hissing snakes. "You choose, Ashley." said Cleopatra. "I choose none of these." said Ashley. She started running towards Dimitri. "Cheetahs, stop her!" said Cleopatra. 2 of the cheetahs tried to pin Ashley down, but Ashley dodged the attack. One cheetah scratched her. "Oh, and by the way, if you get scratched by one of the cheetahs, venom will be coursing through your body in a matter of seconds." said Cleopatra. Ashley then started feeling dizzy. She collapsed to the floor. "No!" screamed Dimitri. "Shut up!" said Cleopatra. "Ashley!" said Cleopatra VII. Everyone went up to Ashley, who was losing her vision really fast. Ashley looked at Dimitri one time before she can collapse. "Dimitri, I'm so sorry." said Ashley in a raspy voice. And with that, she went into unconsciousness. "Is she dead, Danek?" asked Atem. "No, she's still breathing. But we still have to save Dimitri." said Danek. "And I'm afraid you won't get very far. Cheetahs, get them." said Cleopatra. "Well, guys. Any ideas?" asked Jaden. "I have one. Everyone, get behind me." said Danek. Everyone got behind Danek. The cheetahs stopped and sat down on the floor. "Oh, I almost forgot that Danek can tame animals." said Jaden. "Go and save Dimitri. I'll hold these cheetahs off." said Danek. Everyone except Dimitri went to the fishing hook. "I don't think so." said Cleopatra. She pulled up the ladder. "Darn it! It looks like we have to jump." said Jim. " Lucky I brought a trampoline. Okay. On three, we jump on this as far as we can." said Haou. Everyone got on the trampoline and started jumping. "1…2…3…jump!" said Haou. Everyone jumped as far as they can. Timothy made it to the top. Everyone else was just holding on to the edge. "Can I help you?" asked Cleopatra. "Actually, you can. Give us Dimitri back." said Timothy. "I don't think so." said Cleopatra. She suddenly kicked Timothy off to the edge. Timothy was falling, but Jim caught him. "Now, cats, Mountain Dew, or snakes? Hmm. I know! I'll pick snakes." said Cleopatra. She lowered the lever down and Dimitri was going towards the pit with snakes in it. "Anymore ideas?" asked Atem. "I got one." said Haou as he managed to get himself up on the chair. He broke the lever. "You fool! Don't you realize what you just done?" asked Cleopatra. "Yes, I just saved our friend." said Haou. "No, you broke the lever, which means Dimitri is going to fall into the pit of snakes." said Cleopatra. "Oh, crap." said Haou. Dimitri fell into the pit of snakes. Inside the pit, the hissing snakes are getting on Dimitri. One snake actually jumped up and bit him on the arm. It was a king cobra. "We have to get him out of there." said Jim as Haou helped the other kids up on the top. "Tell us how." said Atem. "The fishing hook can't get him back up because somebody broke the lever. Someone has to dive down there and risk dying to save Dimitri." said Cleopatra. "I'll go down there." said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Ashley and Danek with them. "How did you get healed?" asked Judai. "Duh. With Danek's healing powers." said Ashley. "Dimitri's in the pit of snakes. And Haou broke the lever. He can't get out." said Jim. "Don't worry. I'll go and save him." said Ashley. "Actually, Ashley, it would be best if I went down there instead. Besides, I'm the animal tamer." said Danek. "Good thinking, Danek." said Jaden. Danek dived head-first into the pit of snakes. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing." said Cleopatra VII. A few seconds later, Danek came up with Dimitri held by the waist. Suddenly, Cleopatra was back to her good self. "What happened? And where are we?" asked Cleopatra. "You suddenly turned evil on us. You dropped Dimitri in a pit of snakes. I hope you're happy with yourself." said Haou. Cleopatra bowed her head in shame. "Come on. Let's get back home." said Timothy.


	79. Chapter 79

Meanwhile, Ashley was watching Dimitri sleep in his house after everyone got back from the cave. Ashley was scanning Dimitri's body for any injuries. She saw one on his arm. A wound with 2 teeth marks. "A snake might have bit him." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, Danek came in. "Hey, Danek." said Ashley. "I have some bad news, Ashley. Dimitri got bit by a snake. And I'm guessing a venomous one." said Danek. "A cobra?" asked Ashley. Danek nodded. "King cobra." said Danek. "Is there anything you can do?" asked Ashley. "Sorry, I can't heal snake poison. I only healed you because you've been scratched by a cheetah." said Danek. "So, it's over for Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "I guess so. Unless he can pull off some kind of a miracle." said Danek. Suddenly, everyone else came in the house. "How's he doing?" asked Jaden. "Not so good. Dimitri got bitten by a king cobra. A very venomous snake." said Danek. "And Danek can't heal snake poison." said Ashley. Everyone gasped. "It's all my fault. I should've filled that pit with dogs or something." said Cleopatra. "It's okay, Cleopatra." said Judai. "So, recovering won't be easy for Dimitri." said Danek.


	80. Chapter 80

A few days later, Ashley was sleeping beside Dimitri. She was listening to him breathe by feeling his chest rise up and down, so that if he stopped, she will know that he's dead. But she already knew that won't happen. Ashley's friends had left to go shopping with Allison C. So, Ashley was alone with Dimitri. He was looking pale already. Suddenly, Timothy came in. "Ashley, we're back." said Timothy. "Okay." said Ashley. "Have you been here all day?" asked Timothy. "Yeah. I had to take care of Dimitri." said Ashley. "Is he still breathing?" asked Timothy. "Yes. But he's already pale." said Ashley. Suddenly, everyone else came in. "We're back, Ashley." said Jim. "She already knew." said Timothy. "Hey, guys." said Ashley. "Is Dimitri still breathing?" asked Danek. "Yep." answered Ashley. "Well, we're going to unpack groceries. Come on, Tim. We have to leave them alone for awhile." said Atem. Timothy went with the others. Ashley went back to listening Dimitri breathe. "I don't want you to die yet. You still have a bunch of years ahead of you." whispered Ashley. She removed some of Dimitri's bangs that were hanging from his eyes. She went to sleep again. It was now evening and Ashley had been with Dimitri all day. "Ashley, you need some sleep. Leave Dimitri alone. I'm sure you can see him again tomorrow when you wake up." said Allison C. as soon as she came into the house. Ashley got up and went to her sister to their house. But when she went to sleep, Ashley could only think about Dimitri in her dreams. The next morning, at 7:00 in the morning, Ashley got a call from Haou saying that he went to Dimitri's house the next morning and watched him while she was sleeping. He also told her that he passed away early this morning. Ashley could barely speak. "Ashley? Are you still there?" asked Haou. "Yes. Is it okay if I see him one more time before you bury him?" asked Ashley. "Go right ahead." said Haou. Ashley hung up and went to Dimitri's house and saw him pale as a ghost on his bed. Ashley went over to him. She then started to cry. Flashbacks of her and Dimitri hanging out together were still in her head. She couldn't believe it all started when she saved him from the bullies at school from being the new kid. Then they had so many adventures together along with the rest of Ashley's friends, from exploring Dimitri's house, to saving him from his own parents, spending time with him in the hospital, along with many other things. "Ashley, I'm ready to bury Dimitri." said Haou as soon as he came in the house. "Okay. Just give me a minute." said Ashley. Haou left the room. Ashley leaned in and kissed Dimitri's lips. "I'll never forget you, Dimitri Marshall. You were a good person. I love you." said Ashley. She then rose and told Haou that it's okay to bury him. Meanwhile, Ashley told the others that Dimitri passed away a few hours ago. Everyone started crying. At the funeral a few days later, Ashley and her friends were crying through the whole thing. At the burial, everyone was just leaving. Ashley put flowers beside Dimitri's grave that says Here lies Dimitri Marshall November 17, 1995-July 25, 2014. A very good friend in our hearts. R.I.P. Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes and left the Sparta United Church Of Christ Cemetery and caught up with her friends and her family.


End file.
